una sonrisa en la lluvia
by HannyuW.F.L
Summary: un chico se encuentra solo en un parque, un chica llega gracias a las fuerzas del destino y es que como dice la gente "cuando una sonrisa te alegra un día nublado estas destinado a verla una vez mas"
1. Chapter 1

bueno se que no eh terminado mis otros ff pero esta idea surgio gracias a mi madre y a que llovio todo el dia aca en mi linda ciudad.

espero que les guste

* * *

—dialogo—

Pensamiento

POV point of view (punto de vista)

* * *

**Una sonrisa en la lluvia**

Era el día normal en ese parque, los niños jugaban en los juegos, los columpios se movían hacia delante y atrás, los sube y bajas subían y bajaban acompañados de risas, y un chico se encontraba sentado en un banca ahí solo, sin ninguna compañía llevaba una camisa de vestir blanca un pantalón de mezclilla obscura y unos tenis blancos, se cubría con una chamarra de piel negra estilo sudadera

POV del chico

—Todo tranquilo— ¿tranquilo? curioso esa palabra no es normal en mi vocabulario la llovizna comenzaba y yo aquí sentado en la única banca que no estaba frente a los juegos del parque, sino que daba hacia un claro del parque, recluido... así es como me llaman mis supuestos amigos, el mundo comenzaba a acelerarse mientras la lluvia aumentaba su fuerza, recordé esas palabras que una vez le dedique a ella, a la única mujer que decía quererme, yo era frio como el hielo y ella siempre fue cálida conmigo

-Es inútil comparar tu hermosura con la hermosura de la lluvia que marca el inicio del verano pero una gota cae en mi corazón cada vez que tu llegas junto a mi, se siente tan refrescante como la lluvia, tu voz es tan suave como el viento que golpea mi rostro con delicadeza, tu mirada es tan cálida que evita que mi corazón se congele. Te quiero-

Comencé a reír una vez que termine de repetir estas palabras, la lluvia incrementaba conforme yo reía haciendo que se confundían con el sonido de las gotas rompiéndose contra el suelo. Cuantas chicas no oyeron ese mismo cuento pero me convencí a mi mismo de que a ella si la quería, que con ella si fue real el maldito discurso, mis risas salieron una vez mas pero esta vez de impotencia, nunca la quise en realidad pero ella me convenció de que algún día lo haría y me creé la ilusión de amor que un día terminé por destruir.

Aun me pregunto si ella habría sido feliz con esa ilusión o si estuvo bien que le hiciera ver la realidad. Una sonrisa se escapo de mi boca con esta pregunta, yo le rompí el corazón la pregunta ahora es inútil además yo nunca le podre corresponder esos sentimientos se sincero contigo mismo Gray no estas hecho para el amor, diría que no hay alguien en este mundo que merezca tu amor pero seria muy egocéntrico de mi parte, la realidad es que tu no has querido amar a alguien.

-Una vida un corazón un pensamiento amor, amor, amor; que horrible es el amor por que gastamos nuestra vida en el, machaca nuestro corazón y aun así no sale de nuestros pensamientos maldito amor...-

.

POV normal  
Lluvia, lluvia vete ya, otro día regresara-una chica de cabello rubio hasta el hombro vestida con una minifalda negra, mallones y botas moradas caminaba bajo una sombrilla, llevaba sobre los hombros un abrigo de piel largo que llegaba hasta sus rodillas -no crees que eres algo infantil, tu cállate sentido común déjame disfrutar de este día -la chica hablaba con sigo misma sonriendo a la lluvia- que lindo es sentir la lluvia en tus manos verla caer ver como tu mano se llena de agua y empieza a correr entre tus dedos el dulce aroma del pasto mojado me recuerda a las mañanas con el.

.

POV de la chica

Me entristecí un poco al recordarlo, el... aquel chico que nunca logre sacar de mi cabeza—no, no Lucy no—moví mi cabeza para sacarme su recuerdo yo siempre lo quise pero nunca le dije nada luego llego ella y se lo llevo lejos de mi, suspire profundamente y baje la cabeza esa lagrima que salió de mis ojos sin mi permiso escurrió por mi mejilla y cayo al pasto confundiéndose con otra gota mas de la llovizna que poco a poco empezaba a hacerse mas fuerte.

Baje el paraguas y deje que la lluvia borrara mis recuerdos la sonrisa regreso a mi boca me concentre en el sonido que salían de mis audífonos, los llevaba en mi cuello

.

Gray's POV

Una chica caminaba por el parque, llevaba una sombrilla en la mano la observe como caminaba en realidad me llamo la atención todos habían salido del parque pero ella parecía haber venido a ver la lluvia caer, intenta ignorarla pues estaba mas metidos en mis pensamientos esta lluvia me hacia recordarla tanto desde su nombre, Juvia, tu nombre era lo mas bello de ti claro que solo me gustaba eso como amo la lluvia pero a ti nunca te ame eras bella no lo niego, pero... Nunca pude sentir algo por ti...—que hace esa chica – la veía, para ser sincero no le quitaba mis ojos de encima, primero la vi bajar la cabeza luego cayo esa gota no, no era una gota, esa era una lagrima. Yo conozco la lluvia y por mas parecidas que sean la lluvia y la lagrima no son lo mismo

En un momento de tristeza bajó su sombrilla y repentinamente su expresión cambio parecía disfrutar de la lluvia como yo, tal vez no como yo pero la veía recibirla ahora de manera alegre, extendió sus brazos dejando que la lluvia inundara sus manos y se derramara entre sus dedos sonrió al cielo y yo le sonreí a ella.

.

Lucy's POV

El aire me pego directo a la cara, comencé a dar de vueltas en ese claro del parque que estaba vacío, parecía una niña pequeña la lluvia ya era mas fuerte y el viento también lo era, me sorprendió una ráfaga de viento arrancándome la sombrilla de las manos.

.

Gray's POV  
Se veía muy linda en realidad me llamaba la atención giraba sobre su propio eje riendo cual niña pequeña. Una ráfaga de viento arranco el paraguas de su mano y lo llevo hasta unos pasos frente a mi

Ella me volteo a ver sus ojos me miraron, no solo a mi si no a mis ojos vio directamente a los míos así como yo directamente a los suyos, me sonrió directamente y yo le sonreí a ella. Acto seguido se acercó, tomo su paraguas y lo cerro mientras se levantaba, sonrió y levanto la mano para decir adiós, esta vez mi mirada fue algo confusa pero respondí con el mismo ademan simplemente levantando la mano.

.

Lucy's POV  
Ese chico parecía tener el mismo gusto que yo por la lluvia no pude evitar sonreír sus ojos eran lindos, cerré mi sombrilla y la amarre a mi cinturón para caminar libremente y me fui, comencé a caminar mientras arrastraba mi sombrilla.

Coloque mis audífonos en mis oídos eran grandes y negros con una estrella rosa en cada lado, extendí mis brazos cual niño que juega a ser un avión y así continué mi camino, me movía de un lado a otro jugando como niño d años, mis pies se movía como si marchara en paso redoblado y en cada charco brincaba para salpicar todo a mi alrededor. La lluvia se mantenía con la misma intensidad claro que no tan fuerte como para lastimar.

.

Gray´s POV

Esa chica solo sonrío y se alejó me hizo hacer una sonrisa sincera, algo que ya hace mucho no hacía, la vi alejarse mojándose mas y mas bajo la lluvia, su ropa parecía de una chica bien, tal vez algo elegante pero moderna. No aparte mis ojos de su silueta hasta que desapareció frente a mi, era como cualquier niño del parque saltando en los charcos y jugando con la lluvia.

Me levante y sin siquiera tener un rumbo comencé a caminar me coloque unos pequeños audífonos rojos en mis oídos y puse la música que se acompañaba del suave sonido de la lluvia, la canción se llama never close our eyes de Adam Lamber comencé a cantar una parte sin darme cuenta

Forget about the sunrise... (olvídate de la puesta del sol)

Fight the sleep in your eyes... (combate el sueño en tus ojos)

I don't wanna miss a second with you... (no quiero perder un Segundo contigo)

Let's stay this way forever ...( quedémonos así para siempre)

It's only getting better if we want it to ...(solo se pondrá mejor si así lo queremos)

-Que….—una risa volvió a escapar aunque esta fue sincera… —yo cantando esto— moví mi cabeza sonriendo me detuve mire hacia el cielo las gotas caían directo en mi rostro y luego mire hacia abajo en un pequeño charco estaba un pasador azul con una flor y adornos donde lo había visto, estaba seguro de que lo había visto. Su rostro llego a mi mente esa rubia lo llevaba en su cabello, que llevaba suelto en ese momento adornado únicamente con 2 pasadores de color azul cada uno con una pequeña flor, lo levante y lo atore en mi camisa extrañamente sonreí una vez mas no entendí que tenia esta chica pero ojala y sea cierto lo que dicen, que cuando una sonrisa te alegra un día nublado estas destinado a verla una vez mas…

* * *

**IMPORTANTE PARA LOS LECTORES**

**bueno originalmente es un one shot pero en realidad no se si dejarlo asi me gustaria saber que paso despues de este encuentro es verdad que estas destinado a verla una vez mas bueno si quieren que le siga porfavor comenten que le siga sino pues... se quedara como one shot... todo depende de ustedes...**


	2. Chapter 2

bueno ya que se pidio este oneshot se convertira en fanfic completo... bieeen

**CenizaLoba** grax por tu rewie eh aca el 2do cap no se de cuantos conste la historia pero bueno veremos que sigue

**anonimo** bueno aca esta ya el sig capitulo XD

**kona kana lee** aun no se conocen pero veamos que pasa con el tiempo por ejemplo en este cap

**tessa** eh aca el segundo cap espero te guste

**x-jade-korr-x** ya esta subi cap en los 2 en una noche y mañana da fin el NALU oir fin no se si lo has leido sino bueno ojala y lo leas y me digas tu opinion...

**lukenoa31** bueno termino siendo historia y bueno tal vez podrias leer mi fanfic de corazon de hielo y fuego es un poco mas apegado a la historia ojala y puedas

..

..

bueno sin mas ni mas a leer

..

..

* * *

Gray´s POV

Cosas del destino... Si esas cosas que mi abuela solía decirme , ella y sus benditos dichos -cuando una sonrisa te alegra una tarde nublada estas destinado a volver a verla- Esa clase de cosas si me hacían pensar además, esta semana me había ido no mal, sino lo que le sigue. Peor aun era que siguiera aquí en esta banca, estos días había llovido mucho y yo sin falta alguna me encontraba sentado en esta solitaria banca del parque, no es posible que siga aquí ella no se ha aparecido en días y yo sigo viniendo.

Que tan loca puede estar una persona para ir a buscar a otra tantos días sin faltar uno solo, siempre a la misma hora que ese día me siento en esta banca esperando por esa cabellera rubia, esas piernas largas, esos ojos achocolatados y sobre todo esa hermosa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que no sale de mi cabeza.  
Una vez mas mis audífonos estaban en mis oídos y como cada vez que pensaba en ella me olvidaba incluso de lo que estuviera escuchando, puse atención una vez mas a la música, la lluvia que era muy ligera cuando llegue ya era mas fuerte, extendí mis brazos sobre el respaldo de la banca y eché mi cabeza para tras para que las gotas cayeran en mi rostro inhale y exhale, el aire caliente que salía de mi boca se veía como vapor me divertía tanto ver eso que me olvide de ella por un instante

Lucy's POV

Una vez mas era tarde cruzar por el parque o enfrentarme a los gritos de mi padre, ninguno suena tan bien pero ya había soportado mucho a mi padre esta semana así que correr era mi única opción, mis botas comenzaban a ensuciarse solo pedía no caer, oh no oh no la lluvia estaba empeorando y yo no tenia de otra mas que correr a través de este lugar. Recordé la ultima vez que había estado en este parque, me había encontrado con los ojos tristes mas lindos que había visto, sonreí sin siquiera esperármelo, esos ojos no habían salido de mi cabeza en toda la semana.

No podía detenerme pero en realidad quería buscarlo, tal vez solo tal vez el estuviera ahí, comencé a bajar la velocidad y mire a mis lados pero llego a mi la ultima cosa que me dijo mi padre antes de irse: "mas te vale llegar a tiempo y presentable o me las vas a pagar" ok tal vez sea mejor apurarme, lo de presentable lo había arreglado con capricornio, mi querido mayordomo y chofer, quien siempre llevaba en la cajuela una muda de ropa presentable por si le era necesario a Lucy solo tenia que apurarse a llegar.

Gray's POV

Cuanto tiempo llevaba esta vez acá sentado sin hacer nada, mis vacaciones se atrasaron una sema por mi propia voluntad y en mi "escuela" estaba teniendo muchos problemas con mis compañeros, querían otra fiesta y yo como siempre no quería mostrarme ante nadie.

Quise cambiar de canción, saque mi celular para tal cosa y baje la mirada, hice un movimiento y callo del cuello de mi camisa, si así es cada día, en cada camisa, chamarra o suéter que llevara puesto yo atoraba ese pasador que ahora estaba tirado en el pasto. Me agache a recogerlo todo por una sonrisa de verdad que todo lo que estaba haciendo lo hacia por un sonrisa, por su sonrisa

Lucy's POV  
La lluvia estaba cayendo mas fuerte de lo esperado yo solo sabia hacia donde correr por inercia la neblina se estaba tornando ya muy espesa, -demonios, demonios, demonios no puede ser... -Corría como loca mi reloj había sonado marcando las 6 de la tarde aun tenia que arreglarme y llegar antes de 6:30 con el "señor dueño de mi vida"  
Mi padre y sus negocios teníamos una junta a las 7 en punto y yo, yo no tenia siquiera vela en ese entierro, claro que no tenia de otra mas que llegar, a menos que quisiera discutir seriamente o que no quisiera salir por una semana o incluso un mes. Ya casi atravesaba el parque pero con la lluvia no podía si quiera abrir bien los ojos

Gray's POV

Comencé a levantar la mirada la neblina espesaba poco a poco por que seguía ahí, ella no iba a aparecerse ante este clima, levante el pasador a la altura de mis ojos, lo veía como un tesoro hermoso.  
La lluvia estaba tan fuerte que combinada con el frio había provocado una neblina realmente espesa -cuanto tiempo planeas quedarte acá sentado Gray- parecía que hablara con el pasador. De momento algo pasó frente a mi, pareció un ligero manchón pero ese algo que me saco de mis pensamientos y mi charla con el pasador azul.

Ahí estaba la dueña del pasador que sostenía entre mis dedos, la ladrona de mis pensamientos, la ladrona de mi tiempo corría como si se le hiciera tarde y yo en vez de correr tras ella me quede sentado observándola.

Hey cerebro reacciona, piernas tras ella. Me levante de golpe, ok mala opción mi celular audífonos y el bendito pasador cayeron al suelo; recogí todo lo mas rápido que pude y comencé a correr pero, la perdí tan rápido como la vi. La neblina ocultaba su presencia, la lluvia ocultaba sus pasos con su ruidoso cantar y una vez mas me quedaba con la imagen de su espalda alejándose de mi.

Me quede parado viendo hacia todos lados no era posible la había visto estaba seguro de que era ella y otra vez se había ido sin que el le pudiera decir algo -ahhhhhhh- un grito salió de mi boca y opte por dirigirme a la parte donde estaban los juegos infantiles me senté en uno de los animales de piedra. -que debo hacer destino es que acaso solo me pones enfrente algo que no podre tener jamás, es un castigo solo es ella una mujer imaginaria?, una imagen que formaba la lluvia ante mis ojos. Yo amaba la lluvia y ella parecía ser un espejismo formado por la lluvia para burlarse de mi, por las mujeres de las que yo me burle alguna vez.

Lucy's POV  
Llegue del otro lado un grito llego a mis oídos, un grito cuyo origen quería buscar algo en mi corazón me lo decía, me decía que lo fuera a buscar.  
-señorita ya es tarde-un auto estaba estacionado junto al parque, mi querido mayordomo y amigo me esperaba ahí con una sombrilla en la mano  
-si...-por que mi voz sonó triste, estaba molesta con mi padre pero no triste por mi situación, algo en ese grito me hacia sentir triste. Entre al automóvil en la parte de atrás había una bolsa con ropa seca, ropa según mi padre "presentable" cambie mi ropa rápidamente y Capricornio nos llevó a recoger a mi padre  
-cuantas veces me han salvado de mi padre Virgo y tu- mi padre era muy estricto conmigo, nada de lo que hacia le parecía bien, desde mi ropa y mi peinado, hasta mi música y hobbies Virgo y Capricornio siempre me protegían y ayudaban  
-no le tome importancia señorita-  
-gracias-

Finalmente llegamos yo ya estaba vestida con un vestido sencillo, llevaba un suéter negro y unas zapatillas negras, amarre mi cabello-yuck me veo tan... No yo-  
-tranquila señorita, se ve bien-  
Mi padre salió del edificio Capricornio lo recibió con un paraguas y la puerta del automóvil abierta, entro me miro de arriba abajo y hizo una expresión típica de el  
-al menos estas presentable- una vena salto en mi cabeza, me calme poco a poco….  
-a donde nos dirigimos padre  
-conoceremos a alguno de tus posibles pretendientes

Otra vez ese tema de la boda, mi único deber como hija según mi padre era el de casarme con algún joven que hiciera crecer su imperio. Suspire me resigne a mirar por la ventana, la lluvia era un poco mas débil. El camino se me hizo conocido veía todo pasar

Gray's POV  
Ella es solo una ilusión, que tipo de ilusión deja un pasador cual cenicienta dejo su zapatilla, suspire ya era tarde tenia que irme al trabajo me alegraría un poco si Erza no decide acusarme con el jefe de nuevo por llegar mojado, el jefe me reí irónicamente—Erza, Erza, Erza debes dejar de acusarme- comencé a caminar hacia la salida que daba a una parada de camión, me quede ahí parado esperando por quien me recogería en ese lugar.  
-Loki quedaste en pasar por mi te enojaras cuando me veas así de mojado-veía pasar los autos mis audífonos llenaban de música mi cabeza o al menos llenaban la parte que no ocupa la linda ilusión de la lluvia

My whole life waiting for the right time(mi vida entera esperando por el momento preciso)  
To tell you how I feel.(para decirte como me siento)  
Know I try to tell you that I need you.(ahora intento decirte que te necesito)  
Here I am without you. (que estoy aca sin ti)  
I feel so lost but what can I do?(me siento tan perdido pero que puedo hacer)  
'Cause I know this love seems real(por que se que es amor parece real)  
But I don't know how to feel.(pero no se como sentirme)

La canción inundaba mis sentidos, la lluvia estaba cesando poco a poco hasta reducirse a una llovizna, vi un coche elegante llevaba la ventanilla algo abajo a quien se le ocurre con esta lluvia.

Lucy's POV  
La lluvia se convirtió en llovizna baje un poco mi ventanilla y me puse los audífonos a mi padre no le importaba estaba muy ocupado como siempre con sus llamadas telefónicas o platicas con Capricornio acerca de mi vida, si ni siquiera podía opinar en mi vida.

Comencé a cantar, mi padre subió la ventanilla con el comando que estaba a su lado el sonio de la ventanilla cerrándose me hizo callar y notar que el camino me había llevado de nuevo a ese parque, esperábamos a que el semáforo marcara la luz verde para avanzar.

You say goodbye in the pouring rain(dices adios en un alluvia torrencial)  
And I break down as you walk away.(y yo me desploma mientras te alejas)  
Stay, stay.(quedate, quedate)  
'Cause all my life I felt this way(por que toda mi vida me senti asi)  
But I could never find the words to say(pero no puedo encontrar las palabras para decir quedate)  
Stay, stay.(quédate quédate)

Entonces lo vi, ese chico estaba ahí parado frente al parque en la parada de camiones todo empapado, no supe que hacer quería gritarle, gritarle que le iba a gritar su nombre ni siquiera lo conocía solo sabia que tenia los ojos triste mas lindos que había visto y una sonrisa que robaba mis pensamientos

Gray's POV  
No se por qué enfoque mi vista en esa ventanilla que se cerro de la nada una chica rubia lo veía del otro lado del cristal, esa chica rubia, esa chica era su ilusión no podía creerlo, acaso se le iba a escapar por 3ra vez, entonces que hacia correr hacia ella, seguirla no podía hacer nada

Además ni siquiera le respondía su cuerpo, mis manos se fueron directo al pasador, mis ojos veian sus ojos y estoy segura que los de ella veían los míos, recordé las 2 veces que me habia dado ya la espalda alejándose de mi sin que yo pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo

Alright, everything is alright(bien todo esta bien)  
Since you came along(desde que tu apareciste)  
And before you(y antes de ti)  
I had nowhere to run to(no tenia a donde corer)  
Nothing to hold on to(nada a que aferrarme)  
I came so close to giving it up.(estube a punto de darme por vencido)  
And I wonder if you know(y me pregunto si sabes)  
How it feels to let you go?(que siente dejarte ir)

Lucy's POV  
Lo miraba el tiempo se acaba rápidamente un minuto parecía ser eterno empañe el vidrio con mi respiración para darle un mensaje, pero que diría un simple mensaje corto preciso y rápido

"hola, mi nombre es Lucy"

Escribí rápido es que acaso no se me ocurrió escribir nada mas que mi nombre oh por dios el tiempo se termino el coche avanzo y él lo siguió con la mirada gire para verlo por el parabrisas trasero, me despedí con la mano y le sonreí no se me ocurrió nada mas que eso. -dime caprichoso destino es que acaso el esta en el Camino que me pones enfrente o solo es un tormento que me hace creer en la felicidad—

Capricornio logro escucharme me sonrió por el retrovisor, por supuesto mi padre no noto si quiera que abrí la boca.

Gray's POV  
Ella estaba ahí en ese auto, vi como empaño el cristal y escribió algo rápidamente hola mi nombre es... El coche avanzo y no logre leer el nombre mi ilusión, de la ilusión que la lluvia me estaba dando  
La vi girarse y despedirse con la mano esa sonrisa otra vez, respondí con el mismo gesto no tan seguro de que me halla visto pero seguro de que el destino la pondría frente a mi otra vez tenia que hacerlo o yo mismo lo forzaría.

You say goodbye in the pouring rain(dices adios en un alluvia torrencial)  
And I break down as you walk away.(y yo me desploma mientras te alejas)  
Stay, stay.(quedate, quedate)  
'Cause all my life I felt this way(por que toda mi vida me senti asi)  
But I could never find the words to say(pero no puedo encontrar las palabras para decir quedate)  
Stay, stay.(quédate quédate)

Stay with me(quedate conmigo)

* * *

bueno use una cancion ojala y pudieran oirla es muy bonita me encanta Canción:Stay /hurts

y bueno me parecio perfecta para el final de este cap bueno q mas puedo decir ojala y les haya gustado ahora esperar al sig cap


	3. Chapter 3

bueno bueno antes que nada perdon por el tiempo se que tarde demasiado no solo mucho sino demasiado en subir capitulo pero que puedo decir simplemente no salia la inspiracion pero por fin aca esta espero les guste n.n

**CenizaLoba**: perdona la tardanza mira que no salia la inspiracion dejo de llover por aca este mi lindo estado pero bueno por fin aca esta el capitulo espero les guste

**dened01**: aca esta la continuacion a pesar del tiempo aca esta por fin

**Tessa**: arigatou que puedo decir me esfuerzo pero sin inspiracion no se puede hacer nada

**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel** : aca esta disculpa el mucho tiempo que hice esperar

.

POV (point of view) punto de vista

.

sin mas por el momento a leer

* * *

Apenas si podía dejar de sonreír estaba empapado y la que había sido la peor semana de mi vida valía nada comparada con este día-así que no eres una ilusión mi querida niña —es verdad que no lo era y aun mejor es verdad que ella también me ha notado ahora no solo yo sabía que ella existía sino que ella también sabía que yo existía. Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera vi el coche que se detuvo frente a mi.  
-hey es que acaso piensas que no me molestare contigo solo por sonreír  
-ahhh Loke lo siento mucho  
-mojado igual que toda la semana seguramente buscando a tu chica  
-hey y si te dijera que la vi  
-te lo creería por esa sonrisa

Así nos fuimos al trabajo, Loke molestándome todo el camino y yo reía y negaba con la cabeza sin perder mi sonrisa, vamos que eso de sonreír no se me daba pero no podía evitarlo pues ella su solo recuerdo provocaba eso en mi.

Lentamente llegamos a la cafetería "Fairy Tail" como apreciaba ese lugar nunca lo dejaría morir ni que le pasara lo mas mínimo. Porqué? Que, qué es este lugar? Solo es la famosa cafetería "Fairy Tail" si trabajo aquí es verdad, un simple trabajador eso es lo que soy para el mundo entero. Como siempre Loke entro por la puerta del frente nuestro mejor mesero un "príncipe encantador" con todas nuestras clientas vamos que parece más un hoster que un mesero. Yo por otro lado paso por el costado del lugar y entro por la puerta de atrás, donde me recibe una de mis mejores amigas y la gerente del lugar, Erza Scarlett, la mujer con el carácter mas fuerte que eh conocido, podría incluso matarme con un simple grito o eso se es lo que yo sentía.  
E—vaya que siempre evitas el frente Gray  
G—ya te dije que me conozcan esta bien y bueno tu sabes no me gusta mucho hacer lo que Loke—a mi no me gustaba coquetear aquí con las chicas y eso que llegaban algunas muy bellas, solo que no había alguna que de verdad me llamara la atención—además no creo que deba entrar así de mojado  
E—una vez mas llegas mojado y no me dices ni por que  
G—ya te dije mis razones tengo ahora si me permites—comencé a quitarme la camisa sin que me importara que estuviera ella ahí  
L—valla que no tienes pudor chico—Loke había entrado para ponerse su ropa de trabajo  
G—cuantas presas el día de hoy  
L—ohh ninguna nueva—es que acaso este idiota parecía triste de eso  
E—par de idiotas—movio la cabeza y giro sobre su eje, camino hacia el pasillo que daba a mi oficina digo a la oficina del dueño—debo hablar con el dueño se supone que ya debe estar acá  
G—que! No, no puedes!—que dije! que no puede? se preguntara por que dije eso bueno por ahora solo importa que no llegue lo demás ya se lo digo luego.  
L—mira Erza yo, yo iré a verlo y entonces te diré si esta  
E—acaso me ocultan algo  
G—eto yooo—como salir de esta salir?  
-Erza san piden hablar con el gerente—Una chica de cabello azul me salvo el pellejo, ya te lo recompensare Levy

Lucy's POV  
-así que él estaba ahí—seguía hablando sola sin quitarme los audífonos sentía la sonrisa en mi rostro no me creía que ese chico estuviera ahí, quería verlo otra vez eso era seguro. El coche avanzaba y con cada calle que pasábamos el camino se me hacia cada vez mas conocido  
-padre podría hacerme saber nuestro destino?  
-ya te lo dije iremos a ver a tu prometido  
Prometido desde cuando estaba comprometida eso era absurdo completamente absurdo yo no sabia nada de eso ni siquiera tenía la menos idea de con quien me iba a casar.  
-pero padre  
-no pienso discutir Lucy hoy se arreglara todo y no tienes opción  
Como que no tengo opción en mi propia boda ni siquiera de elegir con quien será, esto no esta bien para nada bien, pronto llegamos a nuestro destino esta casa la conocía a la perfección, la casa de quien alguna vez destruyo mi corazón que hacíamos acá?, no será que... No el, no lo aceptaría, eso no, el no quien fuera menos el.

Mi familia es una de las 3 mas importante y poderosas de Magnolia, otra de ella es la familia Dragneel podría decirse que es la más poderosa, sin embargo siempre esta en constante lucha con la familia Fullbuster. Esta familia tiene un solo descendiente Natsu Dragneel, el que alguna vez fue mi mejor amigo e incluso novio, claro que todo cambio cuando llego Lissana Strauss, una chica que había sido su amiga cuando pequeño, apenas llego y se olvido de mi al poco tiempo supe que estaban juntos y llego el momento en que Natsu ya no se acordaba siquiera de mi. Fue horrible escuchar de sus propios labios y con su propia voz cuando me decía que ya no me quería, que solo había sido un repuesto para ella, así que tengo razones para no querer verlo y menos ser algo de él; ser algo de aquel que me destruyo mi corazón, si mi padre cree que seré su esposa esta muy equivocado

No tardamos mucho en llegar hasta la entrada de la casa, adornada con unas escaleras para llegar a la puerta esa entrada que tan bien conocía, comencé a subir las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta donde mi padre tocaba el timbre bajo la sobrilla que llevaba capricornio, abrieron la puerta y Capricornio se retiro….. un mayordomo nos guio hasta la recepción, en ese lugar había un joven peli rosa, alguien a quien conocía de mas y parado junto a él estaba aquel que suponía era su padre, dicha persona nos saludo amablemente para mas tarde encaminarse a su oficina acompañado de mi padre. Por fin nos quedamos solos, cosa que no quería que pasara, duramos un rato en silencio yo con una mirada seria y el con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.  
-para que me quieres Natsu  
-yo no mi padre es quien espera que me case contigo  
-y tu?—por que lo había preguntado de verdad quería saber su respuestas?  
-a mi no me importa en lo mas mínimo—eso ya lo suponía, de haber sido otro momento tal vez habría sufrido pero dada la situación solo sonreí

-no entiendo por qué mi padre insiste en que haga cosas que ODIO-hice énfasis en las ultimas palabras  
-se sincera aun me amas o me dirás que ya no sufres por mi—se oyó tan arrogante  
-te diré que sufriré por esta boda y no precísame por que me case sin que ames  
-de verdad crees que superaste mi amor  
-de verdad crees que aun siento algo por ti—lo enfrente claramente con la mirada

-no lo creo nena, estoy seguro—se levanto y se acercó a mi, con sus dedos levanto mi barbilla, para así verme a los ojos, mi mirada siguió sería, creí que mi corazón latiría fuertemente como antes hacía pero no lo hizo; para mi fue la prueba ya lo había superado, golpe su mano con la mía

-no lo estas pero yo si lo estoy—me levante del sillón donde había estado sentada y me dirigí a la ventana me asome aun llovía pero ya de manera muy ligera, suspire pensaba en ese chico y su sonrisa cuanto quería verla me reconfortaba tanto.

Mi padre salió después de un rato dirigiéndose a mi aviso que nos retirábamos y con un gesto de amabilidad me despedí del señor Dragneel, evitando lo mas que pude a su querido hijo, así que con él pensaba casarme mi padre, ahora me daba cuenta que poco se interesaba por mi claro que eso yo ya lo sabia pero esto era una clara confirmación. Tome aire al subir al coche la lluvia ya había parado, respire hondo y profundo una vez mas mi padre se sentó junto a mi en el auto, su sonrisa me indicaba que el trato que le ofrecía el padre de Natsu le había agradado. Es decir que ni siquiera iba a ser un tema a discusión—has sido una buena chica quedándote ahí y aceptando tan bien la situación—por fin me hablaba a mi, espera aceptando creía que la había aceptado así como así—puedes hacer lo que te plazca el resto de la semana—no te preocupes que planeaba hacerlo aun sin tu consentimiento, que no daría por decirle eso pero no podía hacerlo, solo asentí, la conversación entre mi padre y Capricornio volvió y yo era ignorada una vez mas pasamos en ese momento frente a una cafetería

–padre podría quedarme unos minutos acá, quisiera relajarme un poco esto ha sido una decisión difícil y yo..—en realidad yo solo quería huir de él.  
-si, si haz lo que quieras solo vuelve antes de las 9 tenemos un compromiso con la familia Fullbuster conocerás al heredero— con suerte tendría al menos el poder de elegir entre uno u otro, vaya que sorpresa, claro que nadie sabia nada de el chico siempre se ocultaba del mundo exterior, según se sus fiestas siempre son mascaradas o algo así, siempre esconde su rostro debo aceptar que me intrigaba saber quien es, pero me intrigaba mas saber por qué no dejaba de pensar en cierto chico pelinegro que me he encontrado ya dos veces en el parque.  
Capricornio paro el coche, yo baje "Fairy Tail" que curioso nombre, yo nunca había estado aquí pero comenzaba a gustarme el lugar tan solo por el nombre, entre el lugar parecía pacifico pero alborotado todos reían, gritaban, pero de algún modo era reconfortante.

Gray's POV  
Termine de cambiar mi ropa de inmediato me puse a trabajar. Loke entraba y salía de la cocina con pedidos de todo un poco o incluso con algún papel con un numero escrito en el, seguramente de alguna chica—ya van 3 el día de hoy—lo dijo muy contento demasiado en mi opinión. llevaba ya un largo rato en mi trabajo cuando se oyó la voz de una chica era una voz nueva para mi, recordaba las voces de todos los clientes constantes es lógico siendo quien soy, debía hacerlo no le tome importancia seguí con mi trabajo  
Lo—es hermosa—ese chico rompe corazones, espera había hablado como nunca de una chica si es cierto que les hablaba así a ellas pero hablar así de ellas nunca—deberías verla tal vez hasta te saque de la cabeza a esa chica—me reí ella no tenia igual, negué con la cabeza riendo aun, espera es que acaso yo Gray Fullbuster hablaba así de una chica de una chica que ni siquiera conocía  
Lo—hey y cuanto tiempo tienes antes de tener que irte a tu "escuela"  
G—no hablo de eso acá lo sabes—hable con seriedad de verdad evitaba ese tema en el trabajo  
Lo—pensé que tenias algo que hacer ahí, tu sabes algo forzozo  
G—bien bien –finalmente cedí, necesitaba hablar de eso con alguien—te dije que ya me están buscando pareja—hable con ironía  
Lo—estas bromeando  
G—dicen que es necesario para la empresa  
Lo—ni que decirte amigo—palmeo mi hombro—tomo el plato que acababa de servir—bueno yo debo atender a mi hermosa princesa—sonrió cual tonto y salió a atender a su princesa

Seguí con mi trabajo tenía que salir temprano e ir al encuentro de quien seria mi esposa suspire profundamente, es que eso de casarse no estaba en mis planes, me acerque al refrigerador, no era enserio como podía hacer pastel de helado sin helado. Tome mi abrigo y salí de la tienda por atrás, saque las llaves de mi moto el día anterior Erza no me había dejado llevármela claro había habido fiesta en la cafetería y estaba un poco tomado. Encendí el motor y me puse mi casco como adoro el sonido de ese motor.

Lucy's POV

Ese chico era agradable, pero también un poco desesperante, al parecer no aceptaba un no como respuesta, ya estaba sentada esperando mi te frio con un libro en las manos cuando se acerco a mí una vez mas  
Lo—y dime hermosa princesa tienes algo que hacer después de salir de aquí  
L—iré a ver a mi prometido-valla había hablado de mas y que puedo decir de mi voz había sonado triste  
Lo—prometido?  
L—nada, nada olvídalo por favor—baje la mirad tome un trago de mi te  
Lo—hey nada puede ser tan malo—me sonrió algo triste, seguro noto mi tristeza  
L—arigatou ammm—de verdad que era un chico agradable y con esa sonrisa me recordó a la única persona que me alegraba el corazón en ese momento  
Lo—Loke ese es mi nombre princesa—de verdad no iba a desistir negué con la cabeza aun sonriendo  
L—arigatou Loke—le sonreí sinceramente un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y yo me reí un poco de él,, lo vi entrar a la cocina era un mesero agradable, fue hasta que desapareció que note como caían en mi unas cuantas miradas de rabia de alguna que otra chica en el lugar

Tome lentamente mi te mientras leía mi libro hasta que llego la hora de irme, cerré el libro me había dado tiempo de terminarlo, me acerque a la barra vi a una chica peli azul—hola disculpa me podrías dar un numero de base de taxis onegai  
-ooo pero si es el libro que he querido leer  
-aaa kore? Toma le extendí el libro  
-que es enserio  
-claro regresare aquí por el que te parece, por cierto soy Lucy  
-yo Levy  
-ne Levy el numero  
-aaa claro—tomo el libro y me dio el numero que quería—puedes marcar desde aquí—me ofreció el teléfono del lugar, me pase junto a la ventana para no molestar en el paso—si buenas tardes—hablaba con la señorita pedí el taxi colgué el teléfono y me dirigí a la caja, pague lo que había consumido y decidí esperar cerca de la puerta a que el taxi llegara.  
comenzaba a recordarlo a el a mi querido destino, de momento algo me saco de mis pensamientos, escuche el dulce sonido de una moto, waaaa como amaba las motos intente verla pero lo que me llamo la atención fue el conductor, era un chico al parecer joven por su cuerpo pero necesitaba ver su rostro, bajo de la moto por algún motivo quería saber quien estaba bajo el casco; me acerque a la ventana para observarlo pero no alcance a ver quién era pues había entrado por la puerta de servicio que daba a la cocina, sin saber por qué camine hacia la puerta de la cocina, puse mi mano en ella cuando...  
Lo—ooo amiga mm no me has dicho tu nombre—intente ver hacia adentro—lo siento pero esa es área restringida para los clientes—me sonrió se escucho la llegada del taxi—además tu taxi llego  
L-demo... -vi el reloj ya era tarde otro día investigaría eso, ahora tenía prisa tome mi suéter y salí casi corriendo del lugar—sayonara Levy chan  
Le—sayonara  
Lo—ne Levy sabes su nombre no  
Le—si pero no te lo diré

Gray's POV

Llegue a la cafetería ya era tarde tenía que volver a mi "escuela" como odiaba tener que salir antes de mi trabajo para ir a la empresa, valla que me había tardado en el centro comercial, exhale cuando los vi entrar Loke perseguía a Levy para que le diera un nombre ella se reusaba a dárselo  
Le—no Loke lo siento pero ella me agrado  
Lo—solo te dio un libro, es mas yo sé devuelvo qué opinas  
Le—no ella vendrá por él y tú te alejaras de ella  
Lo—lo siento Levy pero...  
Le—yo también siento que tenga que hablar con Erza  
Loke se había callado y yo reía en silencio –me voy Loke—grite desde lejos—debo llegar temprano a la escuela—tome el casco de la moto y deje parte de las cosas que no necesitaría después.

Salí del lugar rápidamente llegue a donde estaba la moto, la llovizna comenzaba otra vez levante mi vista al cielo y con mi mano detuve unas cuantas gotas sonreí un poco desde el primer día que la vi ahora cada que llovía su sonrisa llegaba a mi cabeza, vi al frente y encontré algo que creía imposible. Ahí estaba mi rubia, subía lentamente a un taxi, o al menos yo la veía en cámara lenta, dio las instrucciones al conductor mientras cerraba la puerta, volteo hacia la ventana para cerrarla así no la mojaría la lluvia, el casco callo de mi mano al ver sus ojos, no note cuando mis piernas se movieron, no sé si ella no me vio o no me había reconocido pues no reacciono.

La velocidad del coche aumento y mis piernas no alcanzaban para mas, me detuve y regrese me puse el casco y me monte en la moto, conduje tan rápido como pude pero ya no pude mas pues el taxi se había perdido de mi vista una vez más la había perdido, me quite el casco de verdad la había perdido otra vez 2 veces en el mismo día, me sentía triste es que no podía ser cierto. Mire el reloj ya era tarde mis visitantes llegarían a la empresa a las 9 y ya era casi las 8 aun debía regresar a casa para arreglarme suspire de cansancio y de cierto modo también de tristeza. Nuevamente arranque la moto para dirigirme a casa

Llegue desanimado es que de verdad tanto significaba esa chica para mi, pensé que el amor no estaba hecho para mi pero tal vez solo tal vez había una oportunidad para este corazón roto que alguna vez fue un rompecorazones, tome un baño rápido pues no tenia mucho tiempo que perder, me vestí con un traje sencillo pero elegante no debía verme mal ante mi futura esposa, sentí que algo se rompía dentro de mi, mi futura esposa de verdad me iba a casar. Vi mis objetos que siempre llevaba conmigo era lo único que me faltaba ya para salir, tome mi celular primero lo metí en la bolsa de mi camisa, luego tome mis audífonos los metí en la bolsa de mi pantalón, vi el pasador azul, lo tome entre mis dedos le sonreí ligeramente me sentía algo triste por esto.

Lucy´s POV

Llegue a tiempo a casa después de estar en la cafetería, pienso que se me haría costumbre ir a ese lugar, tome un baño rápido antes de salir de casa esta vez vestía un vestido un poco mas elegante ya que según mi padre debía verme bien para este joven además lo veríamos en su empresa y no en su casa por lo que debíamos ser mas formales, mi vestido era de tirantes un poco suelto llegaba arriba de las rodillas, recogí mi cabello de una manera elegante y use un poco de maquillaje, no podía llevar audífonos puestos sin embargo los llevaba en mi bolsa al igual que mi celular, coloque mi pasador azul que aun tenia, había perdido el par en algún lugar y no sabía donde, estaba lista. Suspire antes de salir de mi cuarto y una vez mas al subir al coche.

Todo el camino hasta la empresa Fullbuster me seta triste, fui con una mirada seria cual criminal que llevan a la silla eléctrica, no tardamos mucho en llegar cuando baje del coche sentí mi corazón romperse, llegamos a donde estaban las puertas tome aire antes de entrar a un lugar que no quería conocer, un lugar al que no quería ir,

-buenas tardes venimos a ver al señor Fullbuster—mi padre hablo yo no habría siquiera la boca, la sentía seca mis labios se sentía tan secos pero mis ojos tan húmedos, no quería casarme ni con el ni con Natsu pero si era necesario, acababa de tomar un decisión de casarme con aquel desconocido cuyo rostro todo el mundo quería conocer a casarme con aquel que había destruido mi corazón, prefería mil veces casarme con el desconocido, al menos solo tal vez podría enamorarme olvidaría muchas cosas, y su imagen llego a mi cabeza, no quería olvidarme de el de su sonrisa quería volver a ver esos ojos tristes pero hermosos, lo quería ver a el.

******** _Gray´s POV y _ **Lucy´s POV***********

**Sentí los nervios correr por todo mi cuerpo al caminar hacia el elevador lo único que pude hacer y empecé a tararear una canción para distraerme**

**Say it once, tell me twice(dilo una vez, dilo dos veces)****  
****Are you certain I'm alright?(estas seguro que estoy bien?)****  
****Just a sign, to remind me(solo una señal me recuerda)****  
****That tomorrow's worth the fight(que el mañana valdra la pelea)****  
****Every changing the storyline that keeps me alive (cada cambio, el guion que me mantiene viva)**

**So make a wish, and say...****(asi que pide un deseo y di)**

_Salí corriendo de la casa al ver la hora tome las llaves de un coche no podía llegar en moto, tenia que lucir coherente a la situación, subí al auto para ir a la oficina, encendí el estéreo mientras manejaba no dejaba de pensar en esa chica mi hermosa ángel de pelo dorado y ojos cual chocolate, pronto comenzó una canción que no había escuchado antes, le escuche con atención pues parecía ser buena mientras, casi todos mis sentidos se inundaban en su imagen , su sonrisa, sus ojos, todo de ella me encantaba y aun no la conocía siquiera_

_Give me life, give me love (dame vida, dame amor)__  
__Star lit angel from above (ángel iluminado que caes del cielo)__  
__Not so low, not so high (no tan lento, no tan alto)__  
__Keep it perfectly disguised (mantenlo perfectamente _

_Every changing the story line that keeps me alive(cada cambio, el guion que me mantiene vivo)__  
__My Mona Lisa is making me smile ( mi Mona Lisa me esta haciendo sonreir )__  
__Right before my eyes!__ (justo enfrente de mis ojos)_

_Llegue a la empresa me detuve antes de entrar tome aire respirando hondo y profundo, era hora de conocer a esa persona que se haría mi esposa, increíblemente la canción que había escuchado hace unos minutos sonaba en mi mente mientras su imagen tampoco quería salir entre a la empresa con paso por firme salude al policía de la entrada y me dirigi hacia el elevador._

**Subimos al elevador mi padre presiono el botón que nos llevaba al ultimo piso, ahí nos encontraríamos con el señor Fullbuster, era verdad que conocería a aquel con el me casaría claro solo si aceptaba las condiciones de mi padre, tenia que calmarme las cosas saldrían bien, el aceptaría y yo podría escoger entre casarme con uno u otro claro que finalmente lo haría con el heredero de los Fullbuster no quería si quiera pensar en el otro candidato. Respire una vez mas hondo y profundo vi la puerta del elevador antes de cerrarse frente a mi, voltee a mis lados es verdad que no había nadie ahí que me fuese a salvar me esforcé de verdad para que no salieran las lagrimas de mis ojos**

**Take another look****Take a look around (hecha otro vistazo, mira a tu alrededor)****  
****Its you and me****Its here and now(somos tu y yo, es aqui y ahora)****  
****As you sparkle in the sky (asi como brillas en el cielo)**

**I'll catch you while i can (yo te atrapare mientras pueda)****  
****Cuz all we are****Is all i am (por que todo lo que somos es lo que yo soy****  
****I just want you to see (solo quiero que veas)****  
****What ive always believed (lo que yo siempre he creido)****  
****You are****The miracle in me (tu eres el milagro en mi )**

**Hoy la voz de alguien gritando a lo lejos pero no pude ver quien era "paren el acensor voy a subir" demasiado tarde para el chico pues la puerta ya se había cerrado ante mis ojos aunque realmente no lo había podido ver puesto que mi padre me tapaba un poco la vista**

_-tsch—la puerta se cerro cuando ya estaba cerca tendría que esperar a que bajara nuevamente, exhale podía tomar las escaleras, hasta el ultimo piso, me recargue en la pared esperaría un momento no tenia problema en hacerlo, no tardo mucho o tal vez era que no quería llegar a mi destino que sentí que el tiempo paso muy rápido, asi pasa el tiempo cuando quieres que algo sea rápido pasa tan lento como puede, pero si quieres que sea lento pasa en menos de segundo, subi al elevador estaba solo no muchos llegaban a esta hora, en realidad nadie llegaba a esta hora pero yo tenia un compromiso con el cual cumplir._

_En estos momentos iba a aceptar el compromiso con una chiquilla seguramente malcriada que no sabia mas que de compras y esas cosas, suspire no quería casarme con alguien asi yo quería la quería a ella, recordé ese primer dia que la vi la primera vez que la deje ir y yo me quede sentado sin hacer algo por tenerla_

_Show me faith Like you do (muestrame tu fé)  
Im amazed at how you move(estoy impresionado como te mueves)  
Side to side Front to back (lado a lado de adelante hacia atras)  
You know how to make it last (tu sabes como hacer que dure)  
__Every changing the story line that keeps me alive(cada cambio, el guion que me mantiene vivo)__  
__My Mona Lisa is making me smile ( mi Mona Lisa me esta haciendo sonreir )__  
__Right before my eyes!__ (justo enfrente de mis ojos)_

_No queria llegar al ultimo piso no queria enfrentar a este destino, ella era a la que queria en mi destino no a cualquiera que solo me diera ventajas en mi empresa_

**Llegamos a nuestro destino y bajamos del elevador mi padre toca en la que era la oficina de mi posible prometido, parecía que sostenia el aire no quería entrar, la puerta se abrió un hombre nos salido amablemente y nos hizo entrar a la oficina, mi padre me ofrecio asiento y como una dama acepte manteniéndome callada y escuchando lo que ambos hombres hablaba, todos los temas eran de posibles negocios que las familias podrían llevar a cabo con esta unión, solo hacia falta la aceptación del herdero de los Fullbuster y entonces la decisión caería sobre mi**

**Take another look****Take a look around (hecha otro vistazo, mira a tu alrededor)****  
****Its you and me****Its here and now(somos tu y yo, es aqui y ahora)****  
****As you sparkle in the sky (asi como brillas en el cielo)**

**I'll catch you while i can (yo te atrapare mientras pueda)****  
****Cuz all we are****Is all i am (por que todo lo que somos es lo que yo soy****  
****I just want you to see (solo quiero que veas)****  
****What ive always believed (lo que yo siempre he creido)****  
****You are****The miracle in me (tu eres el milagro en mi )**

_Llegue hasta el piso al que no quería llegar camine con paso lento y triste no quería ver lo que fuese que estuviese del otro lado de la puerta no me importaba quería dar la vuelta e irla a buscar a ella a esa chica no quería mas que eso, solo la quería a ella a nadie mas, quería esa sonrisa, quería ver esos ojos quería poder tenerla entre mis brazos_

_These are the moments(estos son los momentos)_

_That you cant pass by(que no puedes dejar pasar)_

_Lets turn the water to wine(convirtamos el agua en vino)_

_One more time(__una vez mas)_

_Me acerque aun mas a la puerta, puse la mano en la perilla estaba dispuesto a entrar y afrontar todo veria a la chica a los ojos y la conquistaría con las mismas palabras que había conquistado a muchas seria ella aquella que ocupara el lugar de mi esposa ante la ley pero nunca en mi corazón vi mi mano temblar al tomar la perilla de verdad no quería entrar; no paso mucho antes de que viera lo que fue mi señal ahí estaba el pasador azul de mi querida rubia recordaba haberlo dejado en el buro era mi forma de olvdarme de ella pero no se pudo esto solo significaba que solo la quería a ella y que ella era para mi_

_Take another look Take a look around (hecha otro vistazo, mira a tu alrededor)_

_Its you and me Its here and now(somos tu y yo, es aqui y ahora)_

_As you sparkle in the sky (asi como brillas en el cielo)_

_I'll catch you while i can (yo te atrapare mientras pueda)_

_Di media vuelta y regrese por donde vine, saque mi celular para marcarle al viejo contador y amigo de mis padres_

_-si buenas noches—escuche su voz a través de la bocina_

**Escuche el celular del señor que nos atendía con toda paciencia contesto de inmediato y se alejo un poco—comprendo señor no se preocupe si esa es su elección—colgo el teléfono y volteo a vernos para decir de la manera mas fría lo que no quería oir aquellas palabras que no quería recibir**

**Cuz all we are Is all i am (por que todo lo que somos es lo que yo soy**

**I just want you to see (solo quiero que veas)**

**What ive always believed (lo que yo siempre he creido)**

**You are The miracle in me (tu eres el milagro en mi )**

**-lo siento mucho señor Heartfilia pero parece que el joven Fullbuster se niega a unirse en matrimonio con su hija, me ha comunicado que harán negocios de otra manera lamenta mucho el no poder hablar con usted personalmente, esperamos que acepte la situación pacíficamente y en alguna ocasión podamos trabajar juntos en alguno de nuestros proyectos que acabamos de mencionar—mi padre se levanto una gota se escurrió por mi mejilla ahora todo era definitivo me casaría con Natsu Dragneel el heredero de esa familia y la persona que rompió mi corazón**

* * *

waaaaaaaaa Lucy noooooo Gray no baka ok no... pero bueno espero les haya gustado la cancion se llama miracle es de shinedown es muy linda y me gusto mucho para el fic bueno espero no tardar tanto para el siguiente capitulo que va a pasar la perdera por no querer perderla que va a hacer Gray waaaaaaaa sigan leyendo y se enteraran

bye by sayonara mata kondo


	4. Chapter 4

bueno bueno bueno antes que nada de verdad que lo siento lo siento muchisimo pero no habia tenido tiempo para escribir... resulta que ahora soy orgullosamente estudiante de medicina y soy muuuuy feliz pero me hace falta tiempo para escribir pero por fin aca esta el sig cap espero les guste

**te asesina**r: waaaaaaaa no me stalkes tengo un bisturi para defenderme ok no... pero weno... espero te guste el cap y no quieras matarme despues

**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel** siii lo se Gray es un idiota pudo tenerlo todo pero no... y bueno que mas te digo espero te guste

**Sayuki Yukimura** aca esta la continuacion espero les guste el cap cuando lo lei completo grite como lok y dije debo seguirle

**Tessa** a mi tmb me hace sufrir bastante pero que les digo espero les guste este cap es ammm bueno leanlo

**Always mssb** lo se lo se Gray baaaka lo peor es que estubo taaaan cerca pero taaaan cerca que u.u hasta a mi me dejo de ah _

bueno y ahora sin mas ni mas! a leeeeeeeeeer!

* * *

Capitulo 4 cuando no es como deberia ser

Hace ya rato que no estaba en este lugar, habían pasado ya 3 días desde que se había arreglado mi boda con el heredero de los Dragneel, suspire al recordarlo, regrese mi vista al frente desde acá se veía toda la ciudad, estaba sentada por fuera en un puente automovilístico la gente pasaba por en medio donde estaba un camellón pero a mi me gustaba sentarme en el borde del puente recargando mi espalda en la barrera de tubos que protegía a los autos para no caer, me encantaba estar ahí sintiendo el aire golpear mi rostro y agitar mi cabello. Podía pasar las horas sentada en ese lugar, inhale y exhale profundamente, vi el cielo era nublado algo triste; en la semana había estado nublado pero por mas que esperaba la lluvia, no llegaba hasta la noche, la escuchaba golpear mi ventana hasta quedarme dormida, estos 3 días había soñado con el no si es por la lluvia o por mi pero cada vez que escucho las gotas caer sus ojos llegan a mi mente y su sonrisa hace que yo misma sonría, a pesar de eso mi sonrisa es triste pues no hay nada que pueda hacer para estar junto a él.

Gray's POV

No la había visto otra vez desde ese día, aquel día en que no quise casarme con la heredera de los Heartfilia con la idea de buscarla, iba de camino a la cafetería tenia que pasar por el puente si quería desviarme al parque y verla, algo me decía que hoy si la encontraría. Ese puente no me gustaba mucho se me hacia inseguro pero aun así parecía pacifico estar ahí arriba.

Acelere para comenzar la subida todo se veía despejado en el camino tal vez era cosa de los días, habían estado nublados y a pesar de que yo esperaba la lluvia, no se dignaba en caer hasta la noche hora a la que ya no podía disfrutar mas que de su hermosa melodía. Rápidamente llegue a la parte donde el camino se hacia recto, baje la velocidad quería disfrutar de la vista la ciudad se veía hermosa desde este punto

Lucy's POV

Respire profundamente sentí que el aire se estaba volviendo un poco mas húmedo-dime cielo es que acaso tu quieres llorar conmigo el día de hoy-recordé cada noche con la lluvia me tranquilizaban mucho y recordarlo me hacia pensar-dime cielo que cuando yo te veo, veo sus ojos, será posible que aquel dueño de esta mirada también te vea pensando en mi-sonaba cual mujer sin amigos pero para mi el cielo la luna y las estrellas eran como mis amigos siempre oyéndome y a veces pareciese que incluso me daban consejos directo al corazón.

Me quede viendo al cielo cuando sentí unas gotas de lluvia caer en mi rostro, que significaba aquello es que acaso era una forma de quererme decir algo, si era así que era lo que significaba, mi mirada era de confusión pero la lluvia no desapareció al contrario parecía apretar poco a poco, bueno tal vez era hora de regresar a casa o por lo menos era hora de bajar de este lugar. Parecía peligroso estar acá cuando llovía; me levante y sacudí mi falda y mayas coloque mi capucha de la sudadera para evitar mojar mi cabello y comencé a ver los coches así tener el momento para saltar la barrera de contención y cruzar hasta la pequeña banqueta. Voltee a ver el panorama una vez mas antes de irme, sentí una brisa fuerte y extendí mis brazos en forma de cruz para recibirla.

Gray's POV

La vista era hermosa si, pero no mas que su sonrisa comencé a notar las gotas estrellarse en el visor del casco podía ser peligroso manejar la moto en la lluvia, tan peligroso como pararse en la orilla del puente como hace aquella chica, espera, la vi alzar los brazos es que acaso pensaba quitarse la vida, saltar desde ahí, no podía permitir eso no lo haría mientras yo estuviera ahí nunca dejaría que alguien se quitara la vida. Detuve mi moto sobre el camellón para no interrumpir el trafico, y sin pensarlo y sin siquiera quitarme el casco cruce hasta donde estaba la chica-no puedes no lo hagas- grite para evitar que saltara antes de que llegara hasta ella

Lucy's POV  
Seguía concentrada en la música de mis audífonos sintiendo la lluvia intensificarse cuando escuche a alguien correr hacia mi, no entendí lo que sucedía y sin notarlo gire a ver quien era esa persona que al parecer se dirigía a mi, el puente comenzaba a desbordar el agua que caía por la lluvia, al girar vi algo raro un chico con un casco de moto corría hacia mi gritando algo que no entendía pues las palabras no se oían fuera de ese casco.

Todo paso en cámara lenta cuando giré, sentí uno de mis pies resbalar no pude reaccionar no pude usar mis brazos para detenerme pues en ese momentos los tenia extendidos en forma de cruz

Gray's POV

La vi girarse poco a poco tal vez me había oído y al menos impediría que esto sucediera por ahora si lo hacia después ya no me importaba, pero al menos sabría que yo hice algo por impedir que sucediera. Llegue del otro lado cuando vi lo que sucedía, todo lo vi en cámara lenta sin saber como reaccionar; la chica giraba y de un momento a otro la veía irse hacia atrás, caería del puente, ni un solo grito salió de su boca, solo sé que me avente encima de la barrera y como pude tomé su mano y gracias al cielo lo logre-ayúdame-le oí gritar su cabeza y rostro se cubrían por una capucha mientras con su otra mano intentaba tomar la mía-tranquila todo esta bien-solo pude decir eso antes de tomar con fuerza sus manos e intentar jalar de ellas sus manos resbalaban por la lluvia pero no me resignaba a dejarla caer

Lucy's POV  
Sentí su mano tomar la mía, tenia miedo no quería morir en este lugar no así no sin verlo por lo menos otra vez, intente aferrar mi otra mano a la suya y entonces tomo mis manos con las suyas.

El agua hacia que mis manos resbalaran pero él no me soltaba sino todo lo contrario intentaba aferrarse aun mas a mi un grito salió de mi boca al sentir como mis manos se soltaban de las suyas para después sentirlo tomar mi brazo, lo vi colgar un poco mientras con sus piernas se sostenía de la barda para no caer-suéltame o caerás conmigo-no se de donde salió el valor pero no iba a dejar que ese chico muriera por mi, negó con la cabeza mientras poco a poco me jalaba hacia arriba-tranquila todo estará bien-fue lo único que me dijo juraría que tenia una sonrisa en los labios al decirlo claro que no lo sabia pues aun llevaba el casco puesto, el tiempo se me hacia eterno mientras colgábamos en ese puente, pero justo como él lo dijo todo estaba bien

Gray's POV  
Tarde mucho en volver a subirla, casi muero con ella y no solo por aventarme a impedir que callera sino por el vuelco que dio mi corazón cuando resbalaron sus manos y las solté por un instante para después tomar sus brazos le oí decir que la soltara pero solo le dije que todo estaría bien.

Tarde en subirla nuestra respiración era agitada, me abrazo fuertemente-gracias de verdad gracias-yo acaricie su cabeza aun sobre la capucha-tranquila ya todo paso no vuelvas a intentar algo así-la solté un minuto mientras ella no soltaba su abrazo, me quite el casco por fin ya tenia desocupadas mis manos-no intentaba suicidarme-le vi dirigir sus manos a su capucha y quitársela lentamente mientras seguía hablando-todo fue un accidente pero gracias por salvarme la...-finalmente se había descubierto la cabeza dejándome ver su rostro una vez mas era ella mi dulce princesa la había encontrado y casi perdido al mismo tiempo pero esta vez se quedaría junto a mi

Lucy's POV

Era el, aquel héroe que me había salvado era el chico de los ojos que me hipnotizaban, lo vi sonreí acaricio mi mejilla y yo tome su mano con la mía sintiendo su calidez, una lagrima traicionera escurrió por mi mejilla por fin te había encontrado al menos podría verte antes de casarme...-estas bien?-su voz sonó preocupada, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando mientras me abrazaba, asentí con la cabeza mientras me acercaba a el para poder posar mi cabeza en su pecho-es mejor ir a un lugar seguro-se levanto y con cuidado me ayudo a pasar la barrera guiándome hasta su moto sin decir una sola palabra ni soltarme de la mano yo solo quería estar cerca de él, el tiempo que me fuera posible

Se subió a su moto y me ofreció la mano, me puso un casco mientras se ponía el suyo-sostente-me dijo y yo lo abrace por la cintura, arranco la moto no sabia ni a donde íbamos pero no me importaba aunque por la hora que había salido y la obscuridad del cielo e este momento sabia que pronto seria tiempo de que regresara a casa

Gray's POV  
Sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, se sentía tan cálido y simplemente perfecto el tenerla ahí solo para mi no quería que nadie absolutamente nadie me la quitara, ella era mía ahora la tenia junto a mi y no permitiría que cambiaran las cosas, estaba tan feliz que la sonrisa no dejaría mis labios por un largo rato.

Me dirigía hacia el parque ese era el lugar donde la había encontrado y quería que la lluvia y el parque fueran testigos de que por fin la tenia junto a mi, yo sabía que el hecho de no haber aceptado casarme con la heredera de los Heartfilia podía traer malas consecuencia pero la verdad es que no me importaba nada si ella estaba a mi lado. No tardamos mucho en llegar al parque y menos en llegar al llano donde la había visto la primera vez.

Estaba nervioso se notaba a leguas de distancia, estábamos en silencio pero con un movimiento le ofrecí asiento en la banca donde me sentaba siempre a esperarla, acaricie su mejilla una vez que se sentó a mi lado—de verdad que pareces una ilusión, no puedo creer que sea real el tenerte acá junto a mi—en ese momento muchas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza pero ella, ella simplemente no se salió ni de mi cabeza y mucho menos de mi corazón

Lucy´s POV

Estaba tan sonriente esos ojos triste hermosos que me mantenían hipnotizada ya no eran tristes, tenían un brillo hermoso, no se en que momento acerco su mano a mi mejilla acariciándola con el pulgar, sentía un calor que me invadía a pesar de que hiciera frio, en un ligero movimiento vi lo que tenia en el cuello de su camisa, era el pasador azul que había perdido hace mucho estaba mas que segura que ese era—yo… eto… mi…- estaba nerviosa no podía ni hablar

-esto—se llevo la mano al pasador—no es otra cosa mas que la zapatilla que me dejo mi cenicienta, era lo único que tenia de ti lo único que me aseguraba que eras real—tomo el pasador y me lo coloco suavemente sobre el pelo uniéndolo a su par—pero creo que se te ve mas lindo a ti que a mi—me sonreía tan linda y tiernamente que no pude evitar el lanzarme sobre el y abrazarlo, claro que después no quería separarme pues no quería que viera el color rojo que inundaba mi rostro.

-gra, gracias—dije muy tímidamente antes de sentir un beso sobre mi cabeza, sonreí me encantaba como era sentía algo por el y apenas lo había conocido no sabia otra cosa mas que su nombre pero aun así, sabia que lo quería y que quería estar junto a él, no lo soltaba pues no quería irme

Fue como un golpe al corazón ver su sonrisa tan linda esos ojos brillantes que me veían directamente-por fin te encontré-lo dijo con toda ternura-no dejare que te alejen de mi eso es seguro-alejarse... Una lagrima broto de mis ojos corriendo por la mejilla, su mirada era ahora de confusión-y yo-mi voz se rompía es que no podía hablar no podía decirle que me casaría en un mes que aunque yo no quería me casaría, limpio con sus manos las lagrimas que salían sin que yo pudiera evitarlo y me abrazo tierna una vez mas, me escondía en el espacio que había entre su cuello y hombro lugar que poco a poco se humedecía por mis lagrimas.

Como le dices a alguien que te casaras cuando sientes que tu corazón se esta lleno con el aun cuando no conoces ni su nombre

Gray's POV

La vi llorar sin saber porque pero la abrace y acaricie su cabello era tan suave y olía bien toda ella olía a vainilla y fresa me encantaba su olor, me intoxicaba y mas que eso no quería despegarme de ella ahora era mía, mi princesa-Lu..-dijo ella mas por sus lagrimas y el bajo tono de su voz no logre escucharle bien-que sucede?-le pregunte tan tierno como pude, se levanto un poco para repetir sus palabras pero no lograba oír así que me acerque a ella para que me pudiera hablar al oído-Lucy ese, ese es mi nombre-Lucy me aleje para sonreírle era un bello nombre Lucy como Lucy in the sky with diamos me encantaba esa canción-yo soy Gray-le hable tan bajo como ella quien no me escucho plan con maña tal vez pero es que quería acercarme a ella y sentir nuevamente su olor llegue tan cerca como pude y susurre a su oído-yo soy Gray mucho gusto-e hice algo tal vez tonto, tal vez lindo, pero creo que en parte fue por costumbre, bese su mejilla tiernamente antes de separarme de ella y sonreírle con esa tonta sonrisa que enamoraba a muchas chicas solo lo necesario para obtener lo que quería de ellas

Lucy's POV

No me esperaba tenerlo tan cerca mucho menos espere que me susurrara tan cerca al oído pero lo que si me saco de mi tristeza fueron sus labios al tocar mi mejilla, valla que eso me había hecho olvidar todo y con todo me refiero a todo, le vi sonreír esa sonrisa que logro que también yo sonriera-mucho gusto-le conteste con un poco de nerviosismo

-así te ves mas bella-Estoy segura que en estos momento mi color era rojo cual manzana o fresa pero solo atine a sonreír antes de recordar la hora gracias a mi celular cuya alarma sonó despertándome de un sueño de príncipes y princesas.

-es tarde-le dije volviendo a mi tristeza debía ir a casa y luego a casa de Natsu para acordar la fecha exacta de la boda así como de otros preparativos

-que tal mañana a esta hora en este lugar-Sonreí mas sé que no salió la sonrisa como yo hubiera querido

-lo siento tengo que ir a...-me calle no le podía decir voy a ir a ver la iglesia donde me casare en aproximadamente un mes-Tengo cosas pendientes-

-y después-negué con la cabeza y esta vez sonreí sinceramente, sinceramente pero con nostalgia clara, al pensar que debía distanciarme de el para no hacerle daño al menos recordaría siempre su sonrisa, acaricie su mejilla al ver su mirada de confusión

Gray's POV

Porque no quería verme después es que acaso tan mala apariencia daba o que era lo que no le gustaba de mi sentí su mano en mi mejilla mientras sonreía con un poco de tristeza, tome su mano con la mía y le di a entender con la mirada que no entendía lo que sucedía pegue mi frente a la de ella-no me dejes por favor-no se en que momento logro salir de mi cabeza lo que tanto tiempo llevaba en mi corazón, pero no me importo que saliera era algo que ella debía saber—no quiero que me dejes—repetí una vez mas no era justo por que cuando ya la tenia junto a mi debía perderla por que

No lo quería aceptar no bajo esta circunstancia en el que ya la tengo entre mis brazos cerré los ojos note que una lagrima salía de mis ojos y corría por mi mejilla—no llores por mi, así es mejor—lo dijo mientras limpiaba con sus dedos mis lagrimas y yo no me despegaba si quiera de ella ni siquiera unos centímetro o milímetro—como puede ser mejor el perder a alguien a quien acabas de encontrar—abrí mis ojos encontrándome con los de ella, tenían cierta tristeza, podía incluso jurar que le dolía lo que me decía pero aun así sonreía, como podía sonreír en esta situación

-yo… tu….—quería que estuvieras junto a mi y tu me lo negabas, me lo negaba el destino, me lo negaba el mundo entero, deje que mis acciones le expresaran lo que sentía, me levante y le estire mi mano para que se levantara junto a mi.

Lucy´s POV

Me levante y me guio sin soltarme la mano la lluvia no cesaba pero tampoco empeoraba, caía sobre nosotros y nos mojaba completamente mientras nos movíamos hacia el claro del parque, llegando ahí tomo su celular desconectando los audífonos, poniendo al volumen máximo esa canción yo la conocía esa canción podía llegar a expresar todos mis sentimientos.

Intente abrir la boca para poder decirle la situación en la que me sentía, decirle que no quería herirle pero el solo puso un dedo en mis labios haciéndome callar tomo mi mano con la suya y coloco su otra mano en mi espalda acercándome a él, suspire

_I'm finding my way back to sanity again (Estoy encontrando mi camino de regreso a la cordura)_

_Though I don't really know what I'm going to do when I get there (aunque no se que estare hacienda cuando llegue ahi)_

_Take a breath and hold on tight (respire hondo y mantelo)_

_Spin around one more time (da una vuelta una vez mas)_

_And gracefully fall back to the arms of Grace (y cae agraciadamente de Nuevo en los brazos de la Gracia)_

La música se escucha fuertemente a pesar de la lluvia tal vez por que la conocía tal vez por que me sentía identificada tal vez por que me sentía cerca de el

Gray´s POV

La acerque a mi moviéndome para bailar con ella, no tardo mucho en entender y seguir mis pasos, recargo su cabeza en mi hombro y yo la mía sobre la de ella, nos movíamos sin despegarnos uno del otro y con la sola idea de estar uno cerca del otro, estábamos mojados pero no nos importaba me bastaba tenerla entre mis brazos para tener calor corporal y sentirme vivo,

El sol estaba bajando lentamente escondiéndose entre los frondosos arboles mientras nosotros seguíamos el ritmo de la canción y sin tener en cuenta que los minutos pasaban conforme pasaba la canción seguimos bailando esperando que nunca terminara.

Cause I am hanging on every word you say (por que estoy pendiendo en cada palabra que dices)

And even if you don't want to speak tonight( e incluso sino quieres hablar esta noche)

That's alright, alright with me (esta bien, esta bien para mi)

'Cause I want nothing more than to sit (por que no quiero otra cosa mas que sentarme)

Outside heaven's door and listen to you breathing (fuera de las puertas del cielo y escuchar tu respiracion)

Is where I want to be (es ahi donde quiero estar)

Me detuve de momento solo para tomar su barbilla con mis dedos y levante su mirada para verla directo a los ojos acariciando su mejilla e intentando recordar cada una de las líneas de su rostro, el color de sus ojos, el brillo que tienen, su dulce sonrisa su cabello rubio que alumbra mi vida su aroma, respire hondo y mantuve el olor no solo en ese aire que tenia en mi interior sino en mi cabeza.

Lucy´s POV

Vi sus ojos quería grabar esa sonrisa para cada día de lluvia, cada día nublado, para que cada día que necesitara sonreí solo tuviera que recordarla, mi mano subió hasta su mejilla y la acaricie, luego seguí por sus ojos lo cerro ante mi toque solo quería grabar bien su rostro en mi memoria, finalmente llegue a sus labios eran suaves y con esa sonrisa dibujada en ellos era imposible no hacer lo mismo

I don't want a thing from you (no quiero nada de ti)

Bet you're tired of me waiting (apuesto que estas cansado de esperarme)

For the straps to fall (por las correas para caer)

Off your table to the ground (de tu mesa a la tierra)

I just want to be here now (solo quiero estar aqui ahora)

Tomo mi mano besándola para después pegar su frente a la mía sin cerrar sus ojos, sentía su respiración cálida e incluso podía sentir lo rápido que latía su corazón tal vez era el mio tal vez era el suyo no lo se parecían latir al mismo tiempo, parecían ser solo uno.

Ambos nos manteníamos en silencio completo, no era necesario hablar para expresar lo que sentíamos ya nuestro ojos hablaban por nosotros

Gray´s POV

Hice lo mismo que ella tocando sus labios con mis dedos, quería saber a que sabían quería solo quería…. Probarlo sentirme en la gloria uniéndome con ella aun cuando después ya no quisiera saber nada de mi aun cuando no fuera capaz de volver a verla, solo una vez quería saber que había algo en esta vida tan puro, quería saber si de verdad había alguien capaz de hacerme tan feliz, quería saber si en realidad existía eso que todos llaman amor

Cause I am hanging on every word you say(por que estoy pendiendo en cada palabra que dices)

And even if you don't want to speak tonight (e incluso si no quieres hablar esta noche)

That's alright, alright with me (esta bien, esta bien para mi)

'Cause I want nothing more than to sit (por que no quiero otra cosa mas que sentarme)

Outside heaven's door and listen to your breathing (fuera de las puertas del cielo y escuchar tu respiración)

Is where I want to be (es ahi donde quiero estar)

Poco a poco fui acercando mis labios a los de ella mis ojos se cerraban esperando por el contacto de mis labios con los suyos solo tenia una cosa en mi cabeza mente y corazón, a ti, a mi linda y hermosa ilusión de la lluvia, tu mi querida Lucy…..

Lucy´s POV

Iba a besarme lo note y no pude moverme o tal vez no quise hacerlo, quería saber a que sabían sus labios quería tener un ultimo recuerdo de él, lo quería de verdad lo quería saber si es cierto que cuando esa única persona que ocupa todo el espacio en tu cabeza te besa te sientes mejor que en el paraíso, quería saber si era cierto que el amor existe aun cuando debas alejarte

Cerré mis ojos esperando por ese choque que tanto ansiaba, sentía su respiración mas cerca de la mía sabia lo que iba a pasar sabia que iba a pasar y sabia que no quería que se estuviera que quería besarlo pero sobre todo sabía que a pesar de no querer ilusionarme ya me había enamorado no solo de un chico sino de una ilusión que mi corazón creaba para mi algo inalcanzable algo de una vez

Mis labios estaba a escasos milímetro de los suyo podía sentirlo cuando…..

***this world will never be what i expected*** mi celular sonó, era el tono que tenia exclusivo para mi padre

Gray´s POV

Abrí mis ojos ante la interrupción de ese sonido, ese molesto sonido que me había alejado de ella, rápidamente se soltó de mi brazos para contestar su celular, baje la mirada el destino no me quería ver feliz eso estaba seguro era inhumano era karma tal vez pero es que el maldito destino me odia es que acaso me odia

-si padre –estaba seria triste su voz era pesada, con enojo y frustración a su vez triste queriendo decir tantas cosas—estoy atorada en la lluvia cuando pare me dirijo para allá—hablaba de un compromiso seguramente algo que tenia que hacer con su padre metí mis manos en los bolsillos esperando a que terminara de hablar para poder preguntarle que sucedía que tenia solo no quería perderla

Lucy´s POV

Mi padre siempre arruinaba las cosas y esta ocasión no había sido mas que lo mismo de siempre, me había recordado que tenia que ir a ver a mi prometido, que el me alcanzaría allí, que ya había mandado a Capricornio por mi, le dije que estaba en el parque y fue muy explicito cuando advirtió que hoy definiríamos la fecha de la boda, los invitados, el lugar y los contratos entre las familias para evitar perdidas

Colgué el teléfono tarde en levantar la vista para verlo, temí que estuviera enojado conmigo, tal vez esto era la forma del destino de decirme que nunca podría tener nada bueno, no podría jamás conocer el amor verdadero pero sobre todo era un forma en la que el destino me decía que no le arruinara la vida a alguien mas

Gray´s POV

-tengo que retirarme—me dijo sin verme a los ojos como si me ocultara algo, intento sonreírme pero no lo logro del todo, se acercó a mi tomando mi mano—gracias por mi pasador—no quería que se alejara la tome fuerte de la mano para que no se fuera, puso su mano sobre la mía y me vio dándome a entender que debía dejarle ir, la solté poco a poco hasta que ya no sostenía mas su mano, agache mi mirada—nos vemos….—le dije un poco triste no queriendo aceptar que podía ser la ultima vez que la veía—algún día—me dijo—algún día –se acercó a mi quitando el cabello que tenia en la cara y beso mi mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de los labios, fue un beso lleno de ternura y…. y amor.

Levante la mirada viéndola caminar lejos, ese beso no había sido cualquier beso, había sido uno de despedida uno que decía que nunca la volvería a ver. Sentí las lagrimas salir sin permiso no quería perderla

Lucy´s POV

Camine sin ver atrás no podía decirle adiós, no quería hacerlo a pesar de saber que así eran las cosas camine rápidamente alejándome para llegar del otro lado donde ya me esperaba Capricornio comencé a acelerar el paso conforme las lagrimas salían y resbalaban por mis mejillas aun cuando no quería que sucediera aun cuando quesera que se detuvieran, no quería no permitiría que la viera así ella debía ser fuerte por el, debía mostrarle que ella estaba bien. Dijo adiós con su mano sin verlo, lleve mi mano a mi boca para impedir que cualquier tipo de sonido de llanto saliera

Gray´s POV

La veía alejarse no quería perderla no así no cuando ya la tenia tan cerca cuando ya la tenia no, fue un momento rápido en que mis piernas se movieron si que yo hiciera algo me movía por que así lo decía mi cabeza por que eso quería mi corazón, llegue hasta donde estaba ella que ya casi llegaba al final, corrí mas rápido tanto como pude hasta que la alcance tomándola de la mano fuertemente para evitar que siguiera caminando jalándola hacia mi, vi sus lagrimas combinándose con la lluvia al igual que las mías y sin siquiera pedirle permiso tome su rostro entre mis manos para después besarla

I am hanging on every word you say(esto pendiendo de cada palabra que dices)

And even if you don't want to speak tonight ( e incluso si no quieres hablaresta noche)

That's alright, alright with me(esta bien esta bien para mi)

Lucy´s POV

Me sorprendió cuando tomo mi mano y me giro, era el no podía decir nada, no podía ni hablar , fue muy repentino demasiado repentino, tomo mi cabeza para después plantarme un beso, un beso en el cual me dejo los ojos abiertos cual platos, poco a poco los cerré y respondí al beso torpemente sin experiencia. El beso tardo para mi lo que serian horas claro que solo fueron unos segundos, nos separamos en busca de oxigeno, sonriendo uno al otro, limpio las ultimas lagrimas, ahora no sabia como sentirme solo sabia que no quería perderlo

Cause I want nothing more than to sit ( por que no quiero otra cosa que sentarme)

Outside heaven's door and listen to you breathing (fuera de las puertas del cielo escuchando tu respiración)

-Srta. Heratphilia es hora de retirarnos—Capricornio estaba ahí lo había olvidado él estaba ahí esperando por mi

Gray's POV

Heartphilia, los ojos salieron de mis orbitas al oír su apellido ella era… no podía ser ella no podía ser Lucy Heartfilia no podía ser… ella no podía ser la heredera de los Heartfilia

-Heartphilia?—pregunte fuera de mi

-a… así es ese es mi nombre… Lucy Heartfilia… lo siento Gray debo retirarme búscame… algún día—no sabia como responder soltó mi mano y camino acompañada de su mayordomo hasta un coche elegante subió a él y se fue como las muchas veces que la había visto.

Ella era la heredera de los Heartfilia, aquella que pudo ser mi esposa, aquella que ahora se casaría con el heredero de los Dragneel….

Is where I want to be(es donde quiero estar)

* * *

cancion hermosa se llama Breathing de Lifehouse espero la escuchen es muy linda... mmm espero les guste el capitulo me esforce mucho, esta muy largo ademas... pero bueeeno que les digo

waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa la beso lo vieron lo vieron claro que no lo vieron XD ok debo de dejar de ver esos videos... XD pero mmm weno como se los digo... ammmm ammmm waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa la beso! y ahora que hara ya sabe quien ese ella ya sabe que la perdio ya sabe lo baaaaaaka que fue buuuuaaaa T_T **pues ahora a esperar por el siguiente capitulo espero dejen sus rewies onegai eso me inspira...**


	5. Chapter 5

uffffffffffffffff bueno una vez maaaaaaaas perdonenme por el tiempo eso de la doble licenciatura me pone locaaaaaaaaa y luego el menzo que me traer peor de enamorada que estos dos luego no me deja escribir pffff odio los examenes y bueno almenos estoy feliz porque porrfiiiiiiiiiiiiin puedo publicar y termine el capitulo

ojala y escucharan las canciones que pongo en el fic... estan muy lindas *w* ademas estan casi amoldadas a como van leyendo casi al mismo tiempo que como va la letra escirta las de hoy se llaman Tell her this/del almitri Give me love/Ed Sheeran y Roadside/Rise against

.

dened01: perdona se que fue muuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo pero bueno eh aqui la continuacion no te quedes con la duda jajaja  
gloriythaa99: jajaja amo el GRALU y me encantan las historia en las que un amor es casi imposible :3  
sayuki yukimura:bueno bueno bueno ya esta intentando solucionarlo jajaja y sip es un principe no... los principes deben ser romanticos... jejeje bueno no del todo pero si  
shizuka-san: bueno se que me tardo milenios en subir pero son caps largos jajajaja es que asi salen jajajaja  
Tessa: yo amo a Gray jajajaja si pudiera me caso con el XD  
Sora Crosszeria:todos quieren matarlo por eso, oooo las lagrimas no solo te salieron a ti... lista para este capitulo jajajaja  
Keilastar:jajaja he aqui el nuevo no mueras... aun jajajaja  
Ami-chan ya le segui n.n espero continuarle pronto  
Nodoka-nya12345: perdona pero el suspenso es importante en este historia :3 n.n  
SakuSakuKyomi: aqui esta juro que se continuo es solo que estudio mucho... pfffff pero por fin esta aqui  
naomipy: aqui esta ya le continue jejeje que bien que te guste y saludos n.n  
kerberosclow:no no no no no acaba asi ni lo pienses acabara se los prometo  
YamiSatou:si lo se Gray se paso jajaja claro que le sigo n.n las ansias hasta yo las tengo mas cuando de la nada se me ocurre algunas cosas y por fin aqui esta la continuacion  
Alice194:que bien la pense mucho para el beso jajajaja no sabia como ponerlo y describirlo tal cual lo veia en mi cabeza pfff

.

gracias por sus comentarios chicas me encanta me alegra tanto que :3 les guste y bueno sin mas ni mas a leeeeeeeeeeer

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

El mundo gira y gira, da vueltas una y otra vez, si estas arriba cuidado porque en algún momento vas a bajar...  
recargado en un árbol, la cabeza baja y la mirada ida, podía verse las lágrimas caer por su rostro a pesar de la lluvia que acompañaba su tristeza, ninguna sonrisa, ningún movimiento era como un muerto en vida, sus ojos mostraban tristeza su corazón parecía no querer latir más.

Ahí estaba parado bajo la lluvia sin entender lo que había pasado unos momentos atrás, sin entender que había sucedido, la había perdido, entendiendo claramente que este había sido un adiós, la noticia había sido peor que balde de agua congelada, peor que espinas enterrándose en su corazón, el dolor era profundo pero no físico, recordar su sonrisa ya no lo alegraba recordarle solo ocasionaba que le doliera aún más.

Dejo que una última lagrima corriera por su mejilla y llegara a su boca -salado-se le oyó susurrar-salado como todo lo que hay en mi vida-Alzo la vista al cielo era gris y la lluvia caía. Dicen que es imposible querer tanto a alguien cuando solo conoces su nombre, que el amor a primera vista no existe; el problema es que también se dice que la vida da sorpresas, la vida enseña y aún más importante, la vida es la única que te puede dar lo que más querrás a lo largo de ella, pero también la única que te lo puede arrebatar.

Con todo pesar se dirigió a su moto podía sentirse su tristeza y mucho más que eso, podías sentir su dolor su angustia, podías entender que había perdido a su primer amor real

Gray's POV  
Llegue a mi moto y tome mi casco, no paraba de tenerla en mis pensamientos no paraba de enamorarme de ella no podía perderla, no quería perderla, pero ya lo hice, monte la moto para dirigirme a casa, tenía que haber una forma de recuperarla.

Llegue a mi casa guarde la moto y fui directo a mi cuarto- Cana estaré en mi cuarto, no cenare y que nadie vaya a mi cuarto-solo asintió, sé que ella sabía que estaba mal que no quería ver a nadie, ella era mi mejor amiga desde la infancia, ya que su padre nunca estaba en la ciudad ella solía permanecer en mi casa, siempre me ayudaba en todo arreglar desde los asuntos de la casa, hasta los de mi vida

-Gray...-sé que entendió su voz me lo decía e intente sonreírle mas no lo logre

-estaré bien-mi voz se oía con tristeza no podía ocultarla

-estoy acá para lo que necesites-asentí-ah sí... y date un baño de agua caliente dejare fuera de tu cuarto una copa de vino-me hizo reír un poco ella lo arreglaba todo con alcohol

-gracias Cana-subí a mi cuarto sin energía y me metí al baño, sentía la ropa pesada, abrí la regadera y el vapor comenzó a formarse encendí el estéreo con el control y me metí a la regadera.

No me importo quitarme la ropa, la música sonaba a todo volumen, al menos ahora mi cuerpo no estaba frio pero mi corazón seguía congelado, me senté bajo la regadera y todo comenzó a dar vueltas por mi cabeza. Sentí que pasaron mil horas bajo el agua cuando recobre la conciencia

Lucy's POV  
No tarde en llegar a casa y arreglarme, me maquille y me vestí de una manera decente, Capricornio me llevo a la mansión Dragneel, la noche ya había caído y la lluvia se había detenido, hacia frio o tal vez yo era la que lo sentía, esperaba fuera por mi padre quien me había dicho que lo esperara para entrar. Llego tras unos minutos y me observo antes de dirigirnos-comienzas a vestirte como debería ser-llevaba un vestido corto pero elegante, mi cabello recogido y una pintura ligera—solo asentí –no tenía ganas de hablar no quería decir ni una sola palabra

Entramos a la casa, nos guiaron hasta la oficina del Sr. Dragneel, un joven peli rosa se encontraba de espaldas a nosotros, Natsu y su inconfundible cabellera nos daba la espalda,  
-adelante, por favor tomen asiento, Lucy... Jude—hizo un gesto saludando a mi padre  
-muchas gracias por recibirnos en su casa sr. Dragneel—hable con la mayor cortesía que pude aunque quería escupirles a la cara y largarme de ahí  
-ooo Lucy por favor pronto seremos familia puedes llamarme Igneel, Natsu saluda a tu prometida-volteo con una mirada de poca importancia levanto una ceja al verme y volvió a dar la espalda, aun no entendía para que me quería, o porque había aceptado el matrimonio, paso un rato hasta que se acercó a mi sonriendo-como estas querida mía, haz pensado en lo que hablamos-sabia a que se refería, a que si estaba dispuesta a aceptar que aún lo amaba-por supuesto que si cariño y te respondo nuevamente que no es así, pero seremos felices yo me esforzare en que así sea -volteé a buscar respuesta de mi padre mas solo sonrió creo que aún no entiende la ironía en mis palabras y el dolor en mi corazón

Asi que la boda será en 1 mes, 4 semanas, la boda seria en la misma iglesia donde mis padres se habían casado y por supuesto la recepción seria en la mansión de los Dragneel, mi mirada se perdía al igual que mis pensamientos, al menos hasta sentir su mirada sobre mí que me hacía sobresaltarme un poco y de cierto modo sentir escalofríos

Los invitados solo serían las típicas familias ricas de la ciudad, amigos de las familias y solo unos amigos de los novios. Amigos míos? Pensé en invitar a aquella chica de la cafetería de la cual me estaba volviendo cliente regular, aunque solo fuera de paso, y al chico que siempre insistía en salir conmigo. -La familia Fullbuster será invitada especial-dijo mi padre, con lo cual el sr. Dragneel concordó, era necesario para poder llevar una relación amistosa tal cual se había considerado en nuestro encuentro.

Mi padre e Igneel siguieron viendo los planes mientras nos pidieron a Natsu y a mí que nos retiráramos, de inmediato lo hice dirigiéndome al patio trasero, quedándome en una pequeña terraza para ver la luna que ya estaba en su punto mas alto tan brillante y hermosa, la lluvia se había detenido y solo dejaba su rastro, el olor a pasto mojado y la frescura de la noche, respire profundo y cerré los ojos. Su sonrisa y su mirada llegaban claros a mi cabeza al menos tenía un sentimiento de felicidad al recordar a ese chico, al recordar a Gray, toque mis labios recordando el beso y sonreí ingenua y tontamente

-así que aquí estas-su voz ocasionaba no más que dolor de estómago-estoy seguro que estarás feliz de que al fin deje a Lissana por ti no?-su voz tan arrogante como siempre  
-en realidad no entiendo por qué no te casas mejor con ella-se quedó callado con mi respuesta, no sé si lo considero por un momento o se sintió indignado con mi respuesta así que me gire para ver su expresión.  
-casarme con una persona como ella, no me hagas reír que lo único lindo de ella es el físico, tú tienes, como decirlo-se acercó a mi acorralándome entre sus brazos y la piedra del balcón-eres linda-se acercó más a mi-inteligente-vi claramente que se acercaba a mis labios-rica pero más importante que eso-lo tenis ya muy cerca de mi gire mi cabeza y sentí como sus labio tocaban mi oreja para después susurrarme-eres mia.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, es que este tonto sentia que ahora era de su propiedad, se alejo de mi y vi su mirada de egocentrismo, se sentia merecedor de todo y sentia que me habia obtenido como un regalo o un simple objeto un premio a su estupida codicia

Gray's POV  
Sali del baño me puse el pantalon de la pijama, no tenia ganas de nada me tumbe tal cual en la cama y busque mil maneras pero nada se me ocurria, nada que funcionara para volver a verla *toc toc* se escuchó sonar la puerta, me acerque a abrir dispuesto a matar a quien me estuviera molestando cuando intentaba pensar, abrí la puerta y..

-cana?-tenía 2 copas y una botella de vino

-se de problemas del corazón chico-paso sin decir una palabra y se sentó a mi lado esto era enserio?, -vamos vamos habla con Cana-la vi extrañado y me recargue a un lado de la puerta me extendió una copa con vino, me hizo reír un poco y solo moví la cabeza, no en signo de desaprobación, más bien en forma de lo poco real que se veía esta situación, me senté mientras ella tomo su copa dispuesta a oírme- bien?- no sabía que decirle ni por donde empezar...

Pasaron 15 minutos y posiblemente unas 2 copas de vino cuando comencé a contarle todo acerca de Lucy y mi amor por ella, por fin después de que pidiéramos otra botella y posiblemente otra más, termine la historia, comencé a notar que tan solo había bebido un poco, claro lo note al ver a que Cana ya estaba algo tomada-y ahora no puedo olvidarla-así concluía mi historia diciéndole a ella que quería recuperarla pero sin saber cómo y añadiendo claro que no podía olvidarla

-FIETSA!  
-Cana! Eso no soluciona nada...  
-ooo vamos Gray todos amamos las fiestas además no te haría mal ponerte algo de ropa si quieres verla  
Di de vueltas por mi cuarto tomando la copa no estaba seguro de que pero algo en la idea de Cana me gustaba, aunque una fiesta? Para que me serviría eso...  
Tome un sorbo cuando vi una foto, no recordaba su existencia pero ella estaba ahí abrazándome por la cintura y yo con mi brazo sobre su hombro, Juvia... a ella la había conocido en una fiesta y la encontraba en algunas otras poco a poco ella me hizo hacerme a la idea de que la quería; tarde mucho en darme cuenta, tome la foto en mis manos cosa que no quedo desapercibida por Cana  
-la querías mucho  
-solo me hice a la idea de que así era  
-hacerte a la idea?  
-claro... Nunca entendí que tenia ella que me gustaba, que tenía ella para que la pudiera querer, y siempre busque la respuesta más nunca la encontré...  
-aaaa no entiendo...  
-si de verdad la hubiera querido habría dejado de buscar la respuesta Cana, si de verdad la hubiera querido... No me habría importado encontrar esa respuesta y la habría seguido "queriendo"  
-pero entonces por qué la dejaste...  
-porque entendí que si seguía buscando estas respuestas, perdería la oportunidad de buscar a alguien por quien no me importara una respuesta a esas mismas preguntas...  
-eres confuso Gray... Pero... Yo creí que la querías, tu sabes siempre la encontrabas en fiestas creí que era destino  
-en realidad se le llama acoso también me di cuenta de eso tiempo después y...-ahora todo estaba claro, más claro que el hielo más claro imposible, mi cerebro lo había entendido más yo no del todo, salí corriendo del cuarto al entenderlo  
-Gray...—regrese para ver que quería Cana, tenía una camiseta en la mano y me la aventó en cuanto me asome al cuarto para decirle que me siguiera—enserio tu ropa...-me la puse de inmediato y ella paso a mi lado para después seguirme

-tienes razón Cana  
-sé que la tengo pero por que la tengo  
-una fiesta!  
-planeas olvidarla con una fiesta  
Negué con la cabeza-al contrario... Planeo traerla a la fiesta  
-aja...y como harás para que no te descubra en cuanto te vea?  
-lo que siempre  
-yeeey fiesta temática, que tal mascarada  
-bien pensado... Elegante y misterioso perfecto para... Para...  
-para?  
-para una fiesta de compromiso por supuesto  
-que pretendes?  
-que qué pretendo? Simple pretendo... Pretendo que para el final de la fiesta ella me conozca a mí…

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy's POV  
Subía los escalones, una fiesta, arruina mi vida y lo compensa con una fiesta... Me rechaza así como así y solo ofrece una fiesta para mi compromiso con el idiota de Natsu, valla que tienes que estar bromeando no puedo creerlo, aparte de todo una mascarada valla que está loco este chico, era lógico que era joven y ahora entiendo lo que decían acerca de que no quería que supieran quien era, suspire y baje del auto mi padre bajo al igual, veía jóvenes y adultos bajando de autos lujosos y entrando a la casa; los jóvenes y mujeres adultas llevaban mascaras o antifaces de todo tipo de máscaras me sentía en el festival de Venecia, por otro lado, los hombres de negocio solo vestían trajes elegantes ellos no se rebajarían a tal tontería de los jóvenes.

Mi padre me ofreció la mano, no la acepte y baje yo misma del coche para después tomar una parte de mi vestido y subir las escaleras, todo era muy lujoso y despampanante, este chico no había reparado en gastos debía verse bien ante las familias eso era más que obvio.

Gray´s POV

Recargado en una ventana mientras algunas chicas hablaban frente a mí, una copa de vino en mi mano y admirando el panorama, más bien esperando a que llegara mi querida princesa, tome un sorbo cuando la vi entrar se veía tan hermosa, era obvio que era ella su cabello, su figura, ni siquiera un disfraz de cuerpo completo podía ocultarla, su sonrisa… era fingida en estos momento mientras saludaba a otras personas, sus ojos no tenían el mismo brillo que tenía cuando hablábamos, era ella pero de un modo diferente no lo era.

La observe a detalle de pies a cabeza, unas zapatillas de un azul tan claro que parecía cristal, con un pequeño laso que terminaba en su tobillo formando una rosa del mismo tono, es que acaso se sentía cenicienta no me importa yo correría detrás de ella si así fuera, el vestido tenía una forma curiosa pues bajaba en un corte inclinado dejando ver una de sus piernas más que la otra, en la cual llevaba un listón que bajaba hasta su tobillo, un vestido realmente sencillo de un solo tirante formado por pequeñas rosas que al mismo tiempo adornaban el escote del mismo. Sus brazos uno de ellos el contrario del tirante iba adornado igual que su pierna con un listón que iba desde unos centímetros abajo del hombro hasta su muñeca, el otro brazo solo era adornado con unas pulseras delgada unidas por un dije de llave, su cuello adornado con un collar sencillo del cual colgaba una llave más grande, supuse que era el juego de su pulsera. Sus ojos estaban bien delineados y el antifaz blanco que los enmarcaba hacia un juego perfecto con el vestido, su cabello recogido con una coleta a un lado todo era sencillo pero se veía hermosa simple y sencillamente perfecta.

Me levante las chicas me rodearon y busque a Cana para que me zafara de este aprieto

-señoritas me lo permite un momento—como siempre ella llegaba a tiempo, me tomo de la mano y yo solo hice un ademan hacia la chicas en forma de disculpa

-gracias Cana-susurre

-ahora ve por ella—me dijo mientras se dirigía nuevamente a la barra

Lucy´s POV

No veía a Natsu por aquí, no veía a nadie conocido en realidad, mi padre me dijo que podía hacer lo que quisiera una vez que me había presentado ante algunos hombres de negocios, y así hice busque tal vez no una salida para hui pero si algún lugar para reposar un poco comencé a caminar las cortinas rojas recogidas dejaban ver el cielo que se extendía fuera de esta casa sobre nosotros, me senté en una de esas ventanas viendo hacia afuera las estrellas brillaban sin más y yo solo esperaba a que decidieran ocultarse y abandonarme una vez mas

Seguí la mirada hacia los jardines de la casa cuando vi un lugar perfecto una terraza que se extendía desde este salón, no estaba prohibida la entrada o más bien salida me dirigí hacia allá cuando

-heeey dulce princesita que haces por aquí

-Loke!—que hacia el aquí que estaba sucediendo y porque él estaba aquí no entendí ni la mitad de lo que sucedía

-pero dime yo ammm conozco al dueño de la casa y tu

-Lucy Heartfilia

-ooo Heartfilia todo toma sentido, vamos te invito una copa—al menos seria alguien con quien hablar, me ofreció su brazo y acepte para ir a algún lado sin saber exactamente donde

Gray's POV

Me dirigía hacia ella cuando vi a Loke acercarse a ella, ese maldito galán, comencé a caminar más rápido hacia ella cuando

-Gray

-Laxus?—que hacia el aquí

-solo estoy aquí porque me envió el abuelo

-así que Makarov no pudo venir

-lo siento me pidió que no te dejara hacer tontería y bueno acabo de llegar te vi, déjame añadir que aun con la máscara se sabe quién eres—él lo sabía porque al igual que Cana me conocen desde pequeño—claro que no todos te conocen así que, qué más da

-así es—la vi con una copa en la mano riendo y platicando tan a gusto con Loke me enoje, me encele si bueno lo que sea—pero dime Laxus a que te mando el viejo en todo caso

-sabes que no se puede de hablar de negocios en este lugar—Cana ayúdame por favor, solo la busque con la mirada estaba de espaldas a él me vio con cara de "otra vez" y luego se acercó a mi

C—Laxus!

L—Cana!

Ok esto estaba raro se conocían? Espera desde cuándo, esto era incomodo

-bueno alguien me explica como 2 de mis 3 amigos de la infancia se conocen o pongo a un investigador

C—Gray te presento a mi exnovio Laxus Drayer

L—entonces aceptas que estuvimos juntos un tiempo

C—claro que lo estuvimos hasta que preferiste irte con Evergreen

L—eso es mentira y

-nada de peleas por favor, escuchen si no se quieren ver cada quien por su lado pero no quiero problemas, además desde cuando son novios o más bien exnovios o no sé, lo que sea

L—yo no me fui con nadie Cana yo solo quería—optaron por ignorarme

C—a una chica fácil que aceptara acostarse contigo—no me gustaba la conversación y preferí meterme en el centro para que me hicieran caso

-chicos este no es lugar para una conversación así y amm porque no mejor van a un cuarto y lo arreglan—Cana me vio con ojos de rabia—no me refiero a eso Cana solo aaaa vallan a hablar afuera o adentro a "hablar"—hice énfasis en esa palabra—y déjenme en paz

Me di la vuelta los deje ahí sin más, ni más y fui al baño necesitaba entender lo que estaba sucediendo mis mejores amigos habían sido novios, habían cortado y yo no lo sabía, me moje la cara y me puse el antifaz una vez más, era negro con detalles azules me sentí como un tonto pero dejo eso de lado debía ir a ver a mi cenicienta antes de que dejara la zapatilla y alguien más la recogiera

Lucy´s POV

Llevaba ya un largo rato platicando con Loke la verdad es que quería bailar pero no con él, su rostro llego a mi mente el día que bailamos bajo la lluvia solo con el sonido de la música del celular, Loke toco mi hombro lo cual me sobresalto—te pierdes—me dijo y yo solo me reí es verdad ese día me había perdido en sus ojos y él se había perdido en mi corazón, los jóvenes estaban bailando la música era linda para eso era un poco juvenil pero no tanto, mucho señores comenzaron a moverse a una sala lateral tendrían un ambiente más a su estilo mientras los jóvenes podían divertirse, este chico sí que sabía hacer las cosas bien.

Loke me tomo de la mano para ir a bailar me reusé un poco, le explique que mi padre se enojaría si me veía bailando con un extraño, pero el insistió—si ese es el problema pues vallamos con el que yo me presentare—casi me jalo hacia el para ir con mi padre

-señor Heartfilia

JH-muchacho—mi padre dijo en un tono de broma, pero con unos ojos de ira al verlo que estaba conmigo

L-quisiera pedirle, pero que maleducado soy—valla sabia fingir al igual que yo—mi nombre es Loke Celestia y quisiera pedirle permiso para poder invitar a esta joven hermosa a bailar una pieza conmigo

JH-muy educado joven y pues me parece que no habría problema mientras sea en un plan de amigos, no quisiéramos que su prometido se enojara cierto…-ese fue un golpe bajo pues vi la malicia en los ojos de mi padre

L-se lo agradezco—dijo Loke para después tomar mi mano y dirigirnos a la pista

La canción comenzaba la conocía muy bien incluso podría decirse que yo la había pedido por lo que sentía y quería en estos momentos,

-así que es imposible que te fijes en mi—sonrió, en realidad lo decía en broma

- no es algo voluntario

-matrimonio arreglado?

Tell her not to go (decirle que no se vaya)  
I ain't holding on no more (que ya no puedo mas)  
Tell her something in my mind freezes up from time to time (decirle que algo en mi mente se congeal de tiempo en tiempo)

- si—llegamos a la pista puso sus manos en mi cintura para empezar a bailar

-crees que lo amaras?—me vio con ojos de dolor, pero no era dolor de amor sino un dolor diferente , un dolor de amigos.

-no lo sé, no lo creo—la verdad es que a la única persona que quería a mi lado era a Gray solo a Gray quería que me dijera que no llorara, que él estaría siempre a mi lado, que nunca me abandonaría, baje mi cabeza ante tal pensamiento

Tell her not to cry (decirle que no llore)  
I just got scared that's all (que me asuste y eso es todo)  
Tell her I'll be by her side, all she has to do is call (decir que estare a su lado, todo lo que tiene que hacer es llamarme)

-hey tranquila soy tu amigo y siempre te apoyare

-gracias—puso su dedo en mis labios

-shhh es hora de bailar—me sonrió y yo le sonreí con un poco de nostalgia

-así que Celestia, que hace un Celestia trabajando en una cafetería

-no te lo imaginas ya te presentare a mi razón

Tell her the chips are down (decirle que la suerte ya esta hechada)  
I drank too much and shouted it aloud (que tome demasiado y lo grite fuerte)  
Tell her something in my heart (decirle que algo en mi Corazón)  
Needs her more than even clowns need the laughter of the crowd (la necesita mas de lo que los payasos necesitan de la risa de la multitud)

Gray´s POV

Baje las escaleras, escalón por escalón sin poder dejar de buscarla con la mirada, Loke, ahí estaban los dos bailando, estuve a punto de ir a matarlo hasta que le vi sonriendo a ella, en realidad reían los dos pero no como enamorados, más bien como amigos, termine de bajar las escaleras para después ir a la barra y tomar pedir una copa de vino, me la entregaron y seguí mi camino hasta la terraza Salí y me recargue en el barandal de piedra, de verdad la necesitaba tanto a mi lado—te necesito—solo un susurro salió de mis labios

Tell her what was wrong (decirle lo que estuvo mal)

I sometimes think to much (que a veces pienso mucho)

But say nothing at all (pero no digo nada)

And tell her from this high terrain, I am ready now to fall(decirle desde el terreno alto, que estoy listo para caer)

Que no daría por poder decirte que te quiero junto a mí, poder sostenerte entre mis brazos, quisiera decirte que tenía miedo de perderte que lo único que quería era tenerte a mi lado solo a ti y a nadie más

Tell her not to go (decirle que no se valla)

I ain't holding on no more (que ya no puedo)

Tell her nothing if not this; all I want to do is kiss her(decirle no mas que esto; todo lo que quiero es besarla)

Decirte que te quedaras a mi lado por siempre, no era justo porque ella me hiciera esto porque no me había dicho que era ella, ella a quien quería a mi lado, ella era la heredera de los Heartphilia; di un trago a mi copa, ella mi Lucy, mi estrella, mi todo

Tell her something in my mind (decirle que algo en mi mente)

-por qué Lucy, por qué eres tan linda

-sí que lo es no es verdad—su voz retumbo en mis oído alguien más estaba en el lugar—ella es linda y no solo eso, es inteligente, valiente, agresiva, un reto para mí—tomo un trago de su bebida , yo apreté la copa, me controle antes de romperla y hacer alguna escena

-y para que la quieres Natsu, solo para que demuestres que puedes tenerlo todo—lo veía mientras movía su baso con un gesto un poco arrogante

-claro y tú también podrías, pero ella ya es mía lo siento Gray, por cierto buena fiesta—dio otro trago mientras entraba al salón pero antes de entrar volteo la cabeza—voy a ver a mi suegro—no sé si fue burla o yo lo sentí como tal pero lo vi encaminarse hacia el Sr. Heartfilia no podía creer que la había perdido así, pase mi mano por mi cabello y volví a verla a través de toda la gente

Freezes up from time to time. (se congeal de tiempo en tiempo)

(((**GRAY´S POV ** LUCY´S POV, _POV NORMAL_))))

Lucy's POV

La canción termino riendo con Loke esta fiesta no estaba tan mal, otra canción comenzó—seguirás bailando con este humilde invitado?—me pregunto, le sonreí y asentí nuevamente colocando mi mano en su hombro y tomando su mano con la otra,

-el amor verdadero no existe—dije apenas en un susurro que el logro escuchar

-hey si existe—me dijo mientras levantaba mi barbilla para que lo viera—tal vez termines queriéndole y después enamorándote, solo dale tiempo al tiempo todo saldrá bien-Seguimos el baile mientras él veía hacia no sé dónde, intente ver pero todas las parejas no me dejaban—vamos te presentare a alguien que te alegrara, al menos a mi me alegra el día cada que lo veo además, es mi razón de trabajar en esa cafetería

Give me love like her(dame amor como ella)

'Cause lately I've been waking up alone. (porque últimamente me he despertado solo)

Paint splatted tear drops on my shirt, (pintando lagrimas en mi camisa)

Told you I'd let them go. (decirte que lo deje ir)

And that I'll fight my corner(y que peleare mi esquina)

Maybe tonight I'll call you, (tal vez te llame esta noche)

After my blood turns into alcohol, (despues de que mi sangre se convierta en alcohol)

No I just wanna hold you(no yo solo quiero tenerte)

**La veía desde lejos, la canción que comenzaba era linda, me gustaría estar ahí bailando con ella, vi a Loke y alcé mi copa en forma de saludo me vio y le dijo algo a Lucy quien asintió para después tomar su brazos y comenzar a salir de la pista par air a algún lugar desconocido para alce la visa a las estrellas, eran bellas y brillantes, tanto como ella, volví a bajar la vista para ver que se acercaban hacia mi di un trago a mi bebida y me pase la mano por el cabello acomode mi corbata, y sonreí instintivamente cuando vi que ellos venia hacia este lugar**

Loke me guiaba sin que yo supiera a dónde íbamos con exactitud, salíamos de la pista de baile, íbamos hacia la terraza se veía un lugar lindo vi a un muchacho ahí recargado en el barandal, llevaba un traje negro, el saco abierto dejando ver que llevaba un chaleco y una camisa blanca con una corbata azul obscura que adornaba su cuello, su cabello negro ligeramente hacia atrás pero arreglado de una manera elegante, lo vi alzar la mirada y tomar un trago de su bebida mientras volvía la mirada hacia nosotros, su antifaz se extendía por la mitad derecha de su cara cubriendo así tres cuartas partes de su rostro elegante y misterioso así es como se veía, nos acercamos un poco más a cada paso fue entonces cuando lo reconocí, me detuve unos segundos era el

Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out, (dame un poco de tiempo, solucionaremos esto)

We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around, (jugaremos a las escondidas, para a dar vuelta a esto)

All I want is the taste that your lips allow(todo lo que quiero es el sabor que tus labios permitan)

My my, my my-y oh give me love, (mi mi, mi mi oh dame amor)

**Me vio a los ojos no sé si me identifico tal vez lo hizo, tal vez no igual sonreí y me separe del barandal para ir a su encuentro, bebí lo último de mi copa y la deje sobre la fría piedra , comencé a acercarme a pasos cortos hacia ellos, podía casi olvidar la presencia de Loke por perderme en sus ojos podía incluso perderme en ellos y no decir ni una palabra**

Era el, que hacia el aquí, era amigo de Loke tal vez al igual que Levy y yo éramos amigas tal vez de algún otro lugar, sonreí como tonta al ver que se acercaba a nosotros, su mirada fija en la mía y su sonrisa esta vez no era triste, sino feliz será tal vez que estaba feliz de encontrarme de verme al igual que yo era feliz por verle a el

Give me love like never before(dame amor como nunca antes)

'Cause lately I've been craving more. (porque últimamente he estado anhelando mas)

And it's been a while but I still feel the same, (y ha pasado un tiempo pero aun siento lo mismo)

Maybe I should let you go(tal vez deveria dejarte ir)

**La veía no quería dejar de verla para nada , ni siquiera un segundo ni siquiera un minuto caminaba sin rumbo cuando algo me tapo su presencia alguien estaba frente a ella, me quede parado por un segundo sin reaccionar, quería ver quien estaba frente a ella, quien le impedía acercarme a ella y que ella se acercara a mi**

You know I'll fight my corner, (sabes que peleare mi esquina)

And that tonight I'll call ya, (y que esta noche te llamare)

After my blood, is drowning in alcohol, (despues de que mi sangre se ahogue en alcohol)

No I just wanna hold ya, (no solo quiero tenerte)

Alguien se colocó frente a mí no fue hasta entonces que reaccione Loke se despedía de mí en ese momento y mi padre de él, junto al mismo se encontraba no otro que

-Natsu…

-así es querida mía ya llegue, me extrañabas, siento la tardanza

-bueno cariño—dijo mi padre—te dejo en buenas manos, para eso hicieron la fiesta no—no dije nada le vi alejarse y enfrente de mí se colocó Natsu quien sin preguntar tomo mi mano guiándome hacia la pista

-bailemos un poco princesa—yo gire el rostro en busca de Gray quería que me salvara de él, mas solo lo vi ahí parado sin hacer nada viendo como me alejaba de el

Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out, (dame un poco de tiempo, solucionaremos esto)

We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around, (jugaremos a las escondidas, para a dar vuelta a esto)

All I want is the taste that your lips allow(todo lo que quiero es el sabor que tus labios permitan)

My my, my my-y oh give me love, (mi mi, mi mi oh dame amor)

**La veía alejarse giro la cabeza para verme, fue cuando reaccione intente ir tras ella toda la gente se ponía en mi camino, no podía simplemente aventarla, se alejaba cada vez más de mí, no por favor no, no quería perderla parecía que mis pies no se movían , pero es que acaso todos querían que yo no llegara a ella, querían alejarme de ella mi mano se extendió un poco hacia donde estaba ella**

Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out, (dame un poco de tiempo, solucionaremos esto)

We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around, (jugaremos a las escondidas, para a dar vuelta a esto)

All I want is the taste that your lips allow(todo lo que quiero es el sabor que tus labios permitan)

My my, my my-y oh give me love, (mi mi, mi mi oh dame amor)

Lo vi acercarse a nosotros, nos quedamos en el centro de la pista y me jalo hacia el—baila conmigo princesa , no queremos que tu padre se enoje—me lo dijo al oído yo solo busque a Gray, lo vi que venía detrás de mí, pero parecía que la gente estaba de acuerdo con Natsu para no dejarle pasar, vi como alzo su mano y yo alcé la mía para darle a entender que quería que viniera por mi

my my, my my-y, oh give me love(mi mi, mi mi oh dame amor)

my my, my my-y, oh give me love(mi mi, mi mi oh dame amor)

my my, my my-y, oh give me love(mi mi, mi mi oh dame amor)

**La vi que se colocó en una posición para bailar con él, o más bien que él la obligo , pero ya estaba cerca podría quitarla de sus manos, podría tenerle en mis brazos solo unos pasos más y… unos brazos me detuvieron rodeando mi cintura, sentí un rostro en mi pecho**

Una chica lo abrazo y Natsu comenzó a moverse, yo me moví un poco pero la gente no dejaba de ver a la chica y a Gray quien me veía e intentaba escabullirse de ella sin resultado alguno

M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover(mi mi , mi mi, mi mi, dame amor, amor)

M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (Give me love) (mi mi , mi mi, mi mi, dame amor, amor)

M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (Give me love, love me) (mi mi , mi mi, mi mi, dame amor, amor)

M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (Give me love) (mi mi , mi mi, mi mi, dame amor, amor)

-que sucede cariño, te da curiosidad saber su nombre—susurro a mi oído al ver que no dejaba de ver a Gray, gire para verlo a los ojos quería saber cómo es que él lo conocía—su nombre es ni más ni menos que Gray Fullbuster, cabeza actual de familia Fullbuster—me quede quieta, mas Natsu me siguió moviendo a la fuerza, sentí que me corazón se rompía al enterarme quien era el, saber que él era ni más ni menos que la persona que me estaba mandando directo a los brazos de Natsu

M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover(mi mi mi, dame amor, amor)

M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover(mi mi mi, dame amor, amor)

M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (Ah! ) (mi mi mi, dame amor, amor(ah!))

M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (Love me, love me) (mi mi mi, dame amor, amor(amame amame))

**Me solté del abrazo de quien fuera dispuesto a aventarlo a un lado y correr hacia Lucy, le tome de los hombros y la despegue de mi –Juvia—no sé qué hacia ella frente, porque me abrazaba , porque estaba aquí—Juvia que haces aquí**

**-vine a bailar con mi querido Gray-sama**

**-Juvia yo no soy tuyo, ya no hay nada entre nosotros y si por favor me das permiso te lo agradeceré—la moví a un lado para poder pasar y volví a caminar hacia mi destino **

M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (Give me love)(mi,mi,mi,dame amor, amor(dame amor)

M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (Give me love)(mi,mi,mi,dame amor, amor(dame amor)

M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (Give me love, love me)(mi,mi,mi,dame amor, amor(dame amor, amame)

M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (Give me love)(mi,mi,mi,dame amor, amor(dame amor)

-Y ella por si no la conocías—me dijo al oído mientras veía la escena—ella es su exnovia, Juvia Loxar—me seguía moviendo solo por instinto le vi hacerla a un lado y comenzar a caminar ella le intentaba seguir el paso, tal vez tomarlo de la mano pero no pudo, así que corrió para ponerse en frente, de verdad él era Gray Fullbuster y

my my, my my, oh give me love(mi, mi,mi, oh dame amor)

my my, my my, oh give me love(mi, mi,mi, oh dame amor

my my, my my, oh give me love(mi, mi,mi, oh dame amor

my my, my my, oh give me love(mi, mi,mi, oh dame amor,

**me tope una vez más con algo era una vez más Juvia, no entendí que yo ya no quería nada de ella, no lo había querido antes pero ahora, ahora lo sabía desde el inicio y lo único que quería está a unos metros de mí,-mira Juvia yo ya no te quiero**

**-no Gray-sama tú, tú quieres a Juvia y Juvia te quiere**

**-escucha las cosas no son así Juvia**

**-Juvia no te va a dejar, no lo hice antes y no lo hare ahora, afróntalo Gray—sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello**

Me quede parada, no me movía mis manos se fueron a mi boca y mis labios se hicieron vidriosos, lo beso lo vi claramente, ella lo estaba besando—al parecer cariño—me dijo una vez más al oído—no es su Exnovia sino su NOVIA— Sentí mi corazón romperse quería irme de este lugar quería alejarme de aquí, no quería saber más nada de nada

Gire para ver a Natsu su sonrisa era de burla, no podía sentirme peor, empecé a caminar hacia cualquier lado hasta sentir que alguien me detuvo—a donde crees que vas aún tengo ganas de bailar—me dijo con un tono de burla

-solo déjame ir por favor Natsu—me soltó ni siquiera escuche si dijo algo seguro alguna burla más a mi estado actual, no lo sé no me importo

**Me quite a Juvia de encima y busque a Lucy, —Juvia quiere bailar—me jalo de la mano, pero solo me solté de ella con un tirón—te repito que no tenemos nada ya déjame en paz Juvia entiende que no te quiero, entiéndelo ya—la esquive y busque a Lucy pero no estaba por ningún lado, me aleje de la pista de baile para buscarla mejor desde las escaleras, subí rápido y fue cuando la vi—Lucy—grite sin poder contenerme**

Escuche mi nombre me gire a buscar el origen y lo vi caminaba hacia donde estaba, di unos pasos para atrás antes de girarme y correr, una salida buscaba una salida la que fuera, miraba por algún pasillo alguna puerta abierta, algún lugar donde poder huir no quería verlo, no soportaría la explicación o tal vez no soportaría la verdad porque ya era suficiente, suficientes canciones, suficientes miradas, suficiente dolor o tal vez no suficiente sino demasiado

**La vi alejarse porque hacia eso, corrí tras ella mas solo buscaba algún lugar a donde huir, finalmente lo encontró un pasillo que terminaba en un balcón salió a él y cerró la puerta**

Encontré un balcón me apresure a entrar y cerré la puerta de madera recargándome en ella para evitar que la abriera a la fuerza, la música se escuchaba al parecer por todos los rincones de esta casa me resbalé hasta sentarme en el suelo, abrace mis rodillas pegándolas a mi pecho y deje que las lágrimas salieran

_La música se escuchaba él se quedó con sus manos sobre la puerta, sabía que no podía empujarla no podía abrirla a la fuerza, pero sin saber que decirle solo se quedó en silencio apoyo su frente, era lógico que ella lo sabía desde quien era él y seguramente lo había visto con Juvia, y no hacía falta que explicara, que explicación podría ser aceptable después de haberla rechazado _

Tell me what I'm supposed to do(dime que se supone que haga)

With all these left over feelings of you(con todos estos sentimientos que tengo por ti)

'Cause I don't know(porque yo no se)

-Lucy abreme por favor—_fueron sus primeras palabras pero aun así no contesto, solo se podía ver a la chica sentada abrazando más fuerte sus rodillas e intentando parar el llanto_ –Lucy por favor déjame explica

-explicarme, que me quieres explicar Fullbuster—lo dijo lo suficiente alto para que él lo escuchara, levantando su rostro para ver la noche y dejar que sus lágrimas salieran sin restricciones

And tell me how I'm supposed to feel(y dime como debo sentirme)

When all these nightmares become real(cuando todas estas pesadillas se vuelven reales)

'Cause I don't know(por que no lo se)

-Lucy por favor solo déjame verte

-Gray aun si te dejara entrar si te viera, si me pidieras perdón, te perdonaría sin dudarlo, En la vida hay muchos caminos atravesaría el mundo para llegar al tuyo pero ahora tengo cadenas que me atan a este lugar—se levantó y abrió la puerta se dio media vuelta para no verlo a la cara colocando sus manos en el barandal

La canción se escuchaba y la letra era bien conocida por el chico, coloco sus manos junto a las de ella en forma de un abrazo pero sin abrazarla y comenzó a cantarle esas sinceras estrofas que expresaban todo lo que sentía en ese momento

**And I don't think you see the places inside me that I find you,(y no creo que veas los lugares dentro de mi donde te encontre)**

**And I don't know how we separate the lies here from the truth(y no se como separamos las mentiras de la verdad)**

**And I don't know how we woke up one day and somehow thought we knew(y no se como despertamos un dia sabiendo de alguna manera)**

**exactly what we're supposed to do.(exactamente que debiamos hacer)**

So leave me at the roadside,(asi que dejame a la orilla de la carretera)

And hang me up and out to dry;(y abandoname hasta que desaparesca)

So leave me at the roadside,(asi que dejame a la orilla de la carretera)

And hang me up and out to dry;(y abandoname hasta que desaparesca)

-Lucy—la abrazo y la tomo de los hombros para girarla y verla a los ojos, le quito su máscara y se quitó la suya—tu haz logrado ver en mi quien soy, no un chico heredero, no la cabeza de una empresa—unas gotas cayeron en su rostro, otras más en el de ella-yo fui un tonto que solo intentaba encontrar a un chica que conocí bajo la lluvia—extendió su mano para que unas gotas cayeran en ella al notar que estas caían un poco más a prisa

And I don't think you see the places inside me that I find you,(y no creo que veas los lugares dentro de mi donde te encontre)

And I don't know how we separate the lies here from the truth(y no se como separamos las mentiras de la verdad)

And I don't know how we woke up one day and somehow thought we knew(y no se como despertamos un dia sabiendo de alguna manera)

exactly what we're supposed to do.(exactamente que debiamos hacer)

Sonrió por lo bajo y lo vio a los ojos intento soltarlo pero con solo ver sus ojos le era imposible alejarse, de que sirve decir 10 mil veces te odio en tu mente, si cuando lo ves sabes que darías incluso tu vida por pasar un día con esa persona, ella acaricio su mejilla y se movió para entrar pero la tomo de la mano—no me dejes así Lucy por favor no te vallas, no me dejes viendo tu espalda como muchas veces los has hecho

So leave me at the roadside,(asi que dejame a la orilla de la carretera)

And hang me up and out to dry;(y abandoname hasta que desaparesca)

So leave me at the roadside,(asi que dejame a la orilla de la carretera)

And hang me up and out to dry;(y abandoname hasta que desaparesca)

-Gray no sé si entiendas lo que significas para mí, no sé si sepas que estaría dispuesta a muchas cosas para estar a tu lado, pero no puedo hacerlo

-entonces, baila conmigo como esa vez, solo eso te pido—la ofreció la mano, ella acepto y se acercó a él, coloco su mano en su hombro mientras el sostenía con ternura la otra y ponía su mano libre en su cintura, se movían al ritmo de la canción mientras la lluvia se intensificaba

El movimiento era suave recargo su cabeza en el pecho del chico el cual respondió colocando su barbilla sobre su cabeza acercándola mas a él, se detuvieron un momento para verse a los ojos, ninguno de los dos aceptaba que pudiera ser la última vez que se vieran de esta manera como dos personas con un cariño mutuo, la abrazo fuerte contra su pecho y una lagrima se escapó de sus ojos cayendo en la mejilla de la rubia

'Cause I don't think you see the places inside me that I find you,(porque no pienso que tu veas los lugares dentro de mi donde te encuentro)

And I don't know how we woke up one day and somehow thought we knew(y no se como es que despertamos un dia y de alguna manera sabiamos)

exactly what we're supposed to do,(exactamente lo que debiamos hacer)

Apenas la separaban unos centímetros de él, quito el mechón de cabello que tenía en su rostro no decía nada todo se podía expresar con las palabras, acaricio su mejilla dejando su mano en ese preciso lugar –no dejare que te alejen de mi—ella sonrió ante sus palabras—no me importa si debo robarme a la novia en plena boda—la mirada perdida en sus ojos en su triste pero bella sonrisa, acaricio sus labios con el dedo pulgar pidiéndole permiso para probarlos, se acercó lentamente a ellos hasta poder juntarlos con los de él, sus ojos se cerraron y se dejaron llevar por sus sentimientos hasta quedarse sin aire, se separo de ella unos milímetros sin siquiera abrir los ojos—Solo debes de decir "si" y prometo que estaré siempre a tu lado y nadie te alejara de mí, solo dime que si

exactly what to do(exactamente que hacer)

* * *

waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa les gusto les gusto? a mi si me tarde muchisimo pero quedo a mi gusto tranquilos que esto aun sigue jajajaja perdonen mis horrores ortograficos tanto en ingles como en español y pues nos vemos en la proxima

.

.************************************************* ************************************************** *********

.************************************RECUERDEN DEJAR COMENTARIO**************************************** ******

.************************************DEJEN REWIE ME INSPIRA **********************************************


End file.
